


Under My Possession

by beigybabylizzy



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: 2YEON - Freeform, Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Adult Content, BDSM, Dom/sub, Dominance, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/F, Family Issues, Gang Violence, Gangs, Gangsters, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love Triangles, Masochism, Mild Sexual Content, Physical Abuse, Possible Character Death, S&M, Sadism, Verbal Abuse, jeongmo - Freeform, mafia, namo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 02:22:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14802557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beigybabylizzy/pseuds/beigybabylizzy
Summary: Im Nayeon is known in the underground industry to be a notorious and an abusive gang leader, an infamous schadenfreude, sadist, a beast, a monster, and the personification of Satan himself; also as the only daughter and heiress of the most successful, powerful and wealthiest company in the whole city of Seoul—Im Corporation (or Im Organization in the underground).Nayeon and her acolytes are known to be the members of a rising girl group in South Korea: TWICE. However, only a few knows their secret—being a dangerous girl gang under Park Jin-young, a dangerous Mafia Lord.Nayeon amuses herself by hurting people; see people cry, and beg for mercy; torturing vulnerable people; and making people's lives miserable. One person she loves to see suffer the most is a girl named Yoo Jeongyeon; and it's inevitable for her, nor anyone, to be free from the vicious Im Nayeon's grasp.Is there a chance for Nayeon to change? Is there a way for Jeongyeon to be free from the monster’s grasp?Is there a possibility for an abuser to change and fall in love?





	1. Foreword

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This story is strictly not for readers under 18 years of age. Subscribing to this story proves that you are above 18 years old.
> 
> Trigger Warning : This story is composed of sex (not explicit), Rape, foul words, mentions of drugs, violence and abuse, torture, murder, and other nesh subjects that might upset the readers. *I do not intend to cause a fight between fandoms. This is just a story of fiction. If ever I triggered something, I sincerely apologize.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: Some places, names, events, and personalities of the characters in this story does not represents the idols in real life. This is purely made with the author's imagination.
> 
> DO NOT COPY. Forgery is a crime.

    Im Nayeon is _obeyed_ and _respected_. Students, teachers and staff, _everyone_. If you see her from the distance walking, you better move away. If she orders you to do something decent or not, you must do it. If she orders you to steal, you steal. If she orders you to kill, you kill. If she chose you to be her slave, you have no choice but to agree. Because Im Nayeon's wishes will always be _granted_ , even if it's impossible. Try to say no and she will hurt you physically; she can make your life a living hell, and she can ruin you and your family.

     That's Im Nayeon, _feared by all._

     Nayeon and her allies rules a university—a university that help delinquents (or not) be proper and disciplined, which also holds the highest rate of graduatees who became successful. A lot of delinquents are sent to the university and they leave with a change. How? Simple, by force and immense disciplinary action. A lot of students became more successful after they graduate here as well. The university is where Nayeon reigns the most—it is her palace, her fortress. The university is owned by her father after all, and everyone, everything, belongs to her. The students are of course act like the others, but it might be quiet odd for some people to see students wearing identical chokers around heir necks. The students who are wearing a red choker around their neck belongs to Im Nayeon and the mafia—they are their slaves. Except for one certain girl named Yoo Jeongyeon. She's _very special,_ and she's Nayeon's _favourite_ pet; she's different from other students. She's not just wearing a simple choker—she's wearing a red choker with spikes around it (like dog collars) and she's not allowed to take it off unless she's inside her home, but if she were to go out she must wear the collar inside or outside the school. If you see a girl wearing such collar, it would be better not to interact with her.

     The students doesn't know that Nayeon and her allies are from the mafia. In order to keep the mafia hidden, they told the unaware students that students with red chokers are under the property of the university and Im Nayeon. And no student nor teacher dared to tell the truth to the authorities. The government nor the police won't take action even if they do. Why? Easy, because the government and the police are all part of the underground industry, and _money_ is such a good weapon to shut people's mouths and turn a blind eye.

     

 

     Walking the halls, surrounded with whispering students, Jeongyeon was covered in bandages and stitches once again. A gauze was seen around her right arm and around her left hand; a bandage on her forehead and near her lower lip, and on her cheeks; a bruise was also seen on her cheeks. Every morning, students will always see Jeongyeon covered in white surgical dressing or covered in stitches and bruises. They would always whisper to their fellow students the same old sentences and reactions:

 

  _"Covered in bandages again."_

_"Im Nayeon really tortures her hard."_

_"How horrible!"_

_"What did Nayeon do to her this time? That looks so bad."_

_"Man, I pity her."_

_"That's some bad shit. How is she still alive after all the painful hit she gets?"_

 

     Jeongyeon would always hear them and she would pretend not to hear. Since she came from the university, she will always get hit and get scolded by her master—and she has nothing to do with it.

     Jeongyeon enters her room. Students look her way. Their eyes followed her walk straight to her chair without even saying her greetings. She sat on her chair and the room went dead silent. No one dares to go to her and ask if she's okay—fearing Nayeon might hurt them for talking to her favourite pet. Nayeon is really possessive when it comes to Jeongyeon—and everyone knows what will happen to anyone who'd dare to even talk to her.

     "What happened yesterday?!"

     _Except for one girl._

     "What did that Im Nayeon do to you?!" Shouted a girl with brown hair to her blonde friend covered in bandages.

     "Please forget it, Momo." Jeongyeon said. "I'm fine."

     "Fine? Look at you!" Momo grabbed Jeongyeon's hands. "You're covered in bandages again! Im Nayeon's going to pay for this. This is too much, Jeongyeon. Who the fuck does she think she is to hurt you? Just because she owns this goddamn school and has the money? Bullshit!"

     "Please, just simmer down, Momo. No good will happen if you go against her. Remember, she gains full sovereign in this school. No one can oppose her, no one ever went to fight her and won."

     "Then I will be the first one! I have the power to do that!"

     "Momo," Jeongyeon raised her tone that maid her friend stop. "Please, just... let's just focus on today's class, okay? I'm fine."

     Momo is the only friend Yoo Jeongyeon ever had—the only person that stood against the notorious gang leader who's, surprisingly, still alive. She's the only one who dared to talk to her and be her friend. Momo doesn't give a slightest care what will happen to her for what's important to her is Jeongyeon will be free from Nayeon's hands. Nayeon doesn't seem to mind, and let her be _friends_ with her sworn enemy.

     Class was about to start when a girl with short black hair enters the room. She bows to the professor and look at the blonde. Everyone's gaze went to Jeongyeon afterwards.

     _It was time—time for Jeongyeon to leave._

     "Jeongyeon," called the girl.

     Everyday, Nayeon would ask one of her members to fetch Jeongyeon from her class to summon the blonde. Meaning, it's time for Nayeon to _play_.

     Jeongyeon stood up—leaving her bag behind. She went out the room with the girl walking in front of her. Students look outside their classroom windows to see Jeongyeon walk away with one of Nayeon's allies. They will always look out their windows and doors to see the young blonde walking to her doom.

     "Minaー"

     "Nayeon's orders are to be followed and you know that, Jeongyeon. I cannot say no to her." Mina said, interrupting the blonde from finishing her sentence. "As much as I want you to stay for class and leave you safe and soundーI can't."

     "I was about to ask how are you doing," Jeongyeon continued.

     "Oh? I'm doing great. Thank you for asking." Said Mina. "And I would also like to remind you not to call me by my name when we're at school. I don't want you to get into trouble again, Jeongyeon." 

     "I understand, Miss Myoui."

     Aside from Momo, Jeongyeon are friends with the other memebers of TWICE, and they tend to keep it a secret form everyone. Only Momo knew that they are nice with her friend. When Jeongyeon is alone with the other members, she dresses them informally, if they are with Nayeon or in the university, Jeongyeon calls them with honorifics.

     The two students are currently walking to a private building far from the main buildingーcurrently used as Nayeon's domain. The two stopped in front of a door and Mina slowly opened it. They went in and saw three girls sitting on a chair, and three young looking girls standing beside them, looking their way. Mina went towards her chair and greeted by a short girl. Beside Mina's chair sat a pale skinned Japanese beauty while a tall young girl is standing beside her. A girl with wavy brown hair sat across the chair of the Japanese beauty, and on the center chair sat no other than Im Nayeon while a girl with red hair stood between Nayeon and the girl with wavy hair.

     Nayeon smiled maliciously while staring at Jeongyeon. Although Nayeon and her allies are feared and are known to be a gang of troublesome girls, they are wearing their proper uniforms instead of wearing those of typical gangs you see in movies. The university has one dress code and that is their specific uniform—unusual for a university. Instead of wearing her blazer correctly, Nayeon placed her blazer on top if her shoulders with a silver chain connecting the twoーpreventing it from falling—making her look " _dominant_ ". 

     "Jeongyeon-ah, come here." Nayeon said, shaking her wrist up and downーtelling her pet to come to her.

     "Nayeonー"

     "I said come here!" Nayeon shouted. Jeongyeon jolted with the sudden outburst, she had no choice but to follow her master's orders. She walked towards Nayeon and stopped in front of her. Nayeon stood up and poutedーtrying to look like she's sorry. She touched Jeongyeon's cheeks, and the young blonde felt a sting.

     "Unnieー"

     Nayeon shushed her. "You poor thing. Does it hurt?" Nayeon asked, caressing Jeongyeon's cheeks. 

     Jeongyeon nods.

     "My poor, poor, Yoo Jeongyeon. I'm so sorry for yesterday. If only you followed my orders this wouldn't have happen. Are you going to disobey me again?"

     "No, Nayeon-unnie."

     Nayeon grins while caressing Jeongyeon's golden hair. "Great! That's great, Jeongyeon-ah. We know what will happen if one disobeys me, right? What will happen again? You still remember, right?"

     "Those who will disobey you will be punished," Jeongyeon answered. 

     Nayeon grabbed Jeongyeon by her cheeks. The young blonde felt a painful sensation out of Nayeon's violent action that made her tears drop from her face.

     " _That's right, they are to be punished,_ " Nayeon released Jeongyeon and sat back to her chair. Jeongyeon wiped her tears and went beside Nayeon.

     Mina clears her throat. "Shall we start?" 

     "Jeongyeon, make us something to drink. My throat is parched." Ordered Nayeon to the blonde. She faced the girl sitting beside her chair on the right, "Start the discussion, Jihyo."

     "A gang from a co-ed university, called SEVENTEEN, are rumoured to be visiting our school." Jihyo began. "Yesterday, I asked one of our sources in Pledis for confirmation and it is confirmed that they are indeed going here."

     "What is the reason for them to come here in our territory?" The Japanese beauty asked. "Nayeon despises boy gangs. One step on the school grounds without our consent can start a war. And not to mention Pledis Ent. and JYP Ent. _are not_ in good terms, not just in real life, but also in the underground. This will start a war in _both_ mafias if ever they do something shitty."

     "It is to meet Nayeon and to form a partnership between two groups." Jihyo answered. "That's why we're having this discussion to talk about it, Sana. It is crucial for us to let them come, but the decision will be made by Nayeonーnot only us."

     "I heard in the underground that SEVENTEEN is currently one of the top boy gangs in Seoul, and they're a group of troublesome boys. Is forming a partnership with them necessary? Are you going to approve them coming here, Nayeon?" asked Mina. "Like what Sana said, you despise boy gangs and they are from a rival mafia group."

     Jeongyeon distributed cups of coffee to the girls. Is Jeongyeon allowed to hear their _top secret_ discussion? Yes, yes she is; however, she is not allowed to spill any beans on whatever they are talking about. Being a smart girl she is, she didn't tell anyone. She knew ever since she became Nayeon's pet that TWICE are under a mafia—her fear tripled once she did.

     "SEVENTEEN, huh? It is true that I hate boy gangs, but I want to know more about them and their reason why they want to form a partnership. No boy group ever asked or planned such thing with us in the first place." Nayeon paused. "Jihyo, I want to know more of them—know more of their profile, their background, or some shit. Sana find out when will those bastards are coming here. Lastly, Mina inform the goddamn faculty of this damn university so that we can prepare. Chaeyoung, Dahyun, Tzuyu, I want you to tell the neighboring gangs under our mafia about the news—they might misunderstood and start a fight. Forming a partnership with another gang might be helpful—depends on their goal and reason. If a message requesting us to allow SEVENTEEN in the school arrives, send a message that I allow them to." Nayeon said, taking a sip from her coffee. Suddenly, Nayeon stopped from drinking. She called Jeongyeon and threw the cup, that made a loud sound of ceramic breaking, in front of the young blonde.

     With panic in her heart, "Is there something wrong with the coffee, Nayeon-unnie?" Jeongyeon asked Nayeon while trying not to show any sign of fear.

     Without warning, Nayeon gave Jeongyeon a powerful slap on the face. The others remained silent as Nayeon gave Jeongyeon continuous hits, and beating from her while shouting words that are sensitive to the ears. They wanted to help but helping Jeongyeon means to fight Nayeon, and the girls knew that Nayeon is powerful. Jeongyeon endured the painful punches and slaps Nayeon is giving her as she cried. She couldn't say "stop" or "enough" because Nayeon might not listen as she is dangerous and mean, and might make things worst. All she can do is cry and endure the pain like any other pet and slave would do.

     Nayeon stopped hitting Jeongyeon. She saw tears running down the young blonde's face without any words coming out from her—it excites and makes her happy to see Jeongyeon's helpless face. She grabbed Jeongyeon by the hair and pulled her close.

     "You call that a motherfucking coffee? Huh?!" Nayeon raised her tone. "It tastes so bitter!"

     "I-I added t-the right amount of sugar as always, Nayeon-unnie. How canー"

     "So you're saying I'm a liar, is that it? I'm the one who's lying?" 

     "N-no! I'm not saying that."

     Nayeon gave Jeongyeon another slap and a kick. Nayeon grabbed Jeongyeon by her cheeks. 

     "Listen here you piece of shit," Nayeon spat. "If you keep on pissing me off and not doing your work right, I will do something that you might regret. And do you know what's that?"

     "Nayeon-unnie, p-please..." Jeongyeon begged.

     "Ask me what. Come on. Ask me."

     "Nayeon-unnie, please... d-don't. I-I'm... I'm sorry..."

     "Ask me!" Nayeon gave Jeongyeon another slap.

     Jeongyeon finally broke into tears. She gasped and sobbed, "W-what are you g-going to d-do..."

     Nayeon smiled, "I will," Nayeon said into Jeongyeon's ear, "hunt your family down, take everything you own and they own, and I will let you rot in the streets, _or_ just kill you and your family immediately." Nayeon released the blonde from her grip. Jeongyeon continued sobbing on the ground with no one to help her.

     "Dahyun," Nayeon called. The girl standing between Nayeon's and Jihyo's chair went to Jeongyeon in order to assist her from standing up. "Drop her off to class, and make sure she gets there! I don't want the same incident with another male student (like yesterday) to happen again. And if you were thinking where that son of a bitch is, I gave him a _swim_ to cool off his brain in Nakdong River, Jeongyeon. He's _far_ away from Seoul. I wonder if someone will see him."

     Dahyun bows, "Yes, Nayeon-unnie." 

     The two went out of the room. Jihyo's gaze from the door went to Nayeon who is grinning widely while she sat on her chair.

     "The coffee isn't bitter, am I right?" Jihyo asked.

     "And? So what if it's not bitter?"

     Jihyo shakes her head in disbelief and sighs. "Why would you do that to her? She didn't do anything wrong. Can you for once give her a break?"

     "I just want to hurt her. It relaxes me to see her in pain. You girls find it hilarious." Nayeon said, giggling.

     "We don't, Nayeon. We understand that you like hurting her, but hurting her without a reason is not hilarious at all." Mina said.

     "Bullshit," Nayeon cursed. "You find it hilarious, right Tzuyu? Chaeyoung?" The girls standing beside Mina and Sana nods as an agreement, even tho they don't really agree wth Nayeon. They had to play along to avoid getting punished. 

     "Why do you hurt her a lot, Nayeon-unnie?" Chaeyoung asked. "Why do you despise her?"

     "Chaeyoung," Mina warned. "You have no right to ask Nayeon questions. You're my servant, and servants are not allowed to ask any questions to those who are ranked above you."

     "It's okay, Mina. It would be best if our pets know the reason why." Nayeon chuckles. "The answer to your question Chaeyoung is simple: it's because I _love_ Yoo Jeongyeon."

     "You love unー" Mina gave a glare to Chaeyoung that made the short girl lower her head, "ーI'm sorry. I mean, Jeongyeon?"

     "Yes, I _love_ Jeongyeon. I love her so much that I want to see her suffer. I love her so much that I want to torture her more than I could ever do. I really love watching Yoo Jeongyeon in pain. I love Jeongyeon so much that I want her _all for myself_." 


	2. Chapter 2

     "Ow!" Jeongyeon exlaimed in pain.

     "Sorry, Jeongyeon-unnie!" Dahyun exclaimed, while applying alcohol on Jeongyeon's wounds. Dahyun removes the gauzes and bandages and replaced them into another new roll.

     "We need to hurry back," Jeongyeon said, "or else Nayeon-unnie will get mad if she finds out that we went here in the clinic instead of what she orders you to do. I don't want to get you into trouble because of me, Dahyun."

     "It's fine. She won't find out." Dahyun fixed the first aid kit. "Nayeon-unnie is really mean to you, huh?" 

     "Yeah,"

     "What did you do to her back in the past that made her want to hurt you like this, unnie?"

     "To tell you the truth, I don't have the slightest idea what I did that made her this mad at me." Jeongyeon answered. "When I first came here due to financial problems, I thought I won't have a hard time in this university, but I was wrong. As far as I know, I didn't do anything that made her mad. I never knew her since I was new in Seoul." 

     Silence surround them.

     Jeongyeon held the red collar around her neck, "Nayeon-unnie suddenly went to me and placed this red spikey collar around my neck without any explanation. And from that day on she began to do a lot of awful things. Everyday, I would always wonder _'why me?'_. I couldn't resist, I couldn't fight back, fearing what she can do to my family."

     "Did you ever screamed or tell her to stop?"

     Jeongyeon shakes her head. "I know she won't listen, Dahyun. A person like her will never listen to anything."

     "I'm sorry for asking. Do you hate Nayeon-unnie?"

     The door opened before Jeongyeon can say another word. Momo came barging in the room—panting. She went towards her friend and grabbed her hands.

     "I heard from Nayeon's bodyguards in the damn building," Momo said. "Let's go back to class before Nayeon can. If she finds out that her _pet_ is not inside the room, you're going to receive another painful blow from her."

     Momo's gaze then went to Dahyun who is sitting beside Jeongyeon. Dahyun bows her head to Momo and Momo slightly nods at her.

     "I shall take my leave then. Please stay safe, Jeongyeon-unnie." Dahyun said.

     Momo and Jeongyeon went out of the clinic after Dahyun, and walked the halls to their class in high-speed. 

     "Nayeon's allies are good to you, huh?" Momo asks between huffs and puffs.

     "Yeah, they're not that bad unlike Nayeon-unnie."

     Momo chuckles. 

     The two arrived in front of their room. They went to their seats and paid attention to class. After a minute or so, Nayeon arrives, taking a peek from the door and she saw Jeongyeon. After checking on her beloved pet secured and untouched, she left the area bakc to the private building.

     "That was close, Momo." Jeongyeon said.

     "Yeah! What did Nayeon do to you this time? You were in the clinic. Are those new patches I see?!"

     "Top secret. I can't tell you. However, I was making them coffee and Nayeon-unnie's coffee was bitter. I added the right amount of sugar though." Jeongyeon replied. "And please lower down your voice!"

     "That bitch really likes to hurt you, Jeongyeon-unnie. Don't worry. I'll find a way for you to be free from her hands."

     "Miss Hirai and Miss Yoo," the professor called. "Are you two listening?"

     "Yes professor!" Momo and Jeongyeon said in unison. The two giggles once the professor turns his back.

     After class, Momo and Jeongyeon went out of the room together. They were talking about where to go next and listened to each others plans when they saw a crowd of students in the field.

     "What's happening?" Momo asks a student.

     "I heard Im Nayeon is punishing a teacher so I went here," replied the student, "and it looks bad."

     Jeongyeon pushed herself in the crowd while Momo is calling out her name. She had no choice but to follow her friend since she's also curious on who's the unlucky person _today_.

     "Who do you think you are, you piece of shit!" Nayeon shouted, as she kicked the abdomen of a professor. The professor knelt down on the floor in pain. The other professors and the principal are standing meters behind Nayeon, and had nothing to do in order to help their associate. They all stood there and watched—like everyone always do.

     "F-forgive m-me... Nayeon..." 

     Nayeon grabbed the hair of the teacher. "Its Im Nayeon, asshole!"

     "M-miss Im N-Nayeon... p-please f-forgive me."

     "What did the professor do?" Jeongyeon asked.

     "The professor brought up the topic on how violent Nayeon-unnie is to her fellow students and those in the management of the university, and abusing her power as well. Nayeon-unnie heard everything when she passed by the faculty room. She immediately dragged the professor out and began to hit him." Tzuyu said beside her. Jeongyeon was startled when she appeared out of the blue, "Please hide behind me, unnie. Nayeon-unnie might do the same for you. You know her, she loves to abuse you—and would love to do it in front of the crowd." 

     Jeongyeon went behind Tzuyu and observed the scene. Nayeon stepped on the professor's head and grind it down the ground.

     "You don't have the right to tell me what I should do. I'm the daughter of the owner of this goddamn place and everyone here is mine!" Nayeon said. "I will abuse who I want to abuse—may it be a teacher or a damn student."

     Nayeon pulled out a gun from her uniform. Gasps and murmurs are heard from the crowd.

     "Listen up!" Nayeon shouted, pointing out the gun to the terrified students. They lowered their heads and went silent.

     "Miss Im," a professor said behind her. "Please calm down." but Nayeon ignored her.

     "Everyone and everything in this school are mine. This school, you idiots, and this man under my feet is mine. Disobey me and you will see the bullet of this gun go through your head."

     Nayeon kicked the teacher on the face. Jihyo and Sana grabbed the teacher's arms in order for him to sit up. His face is covered in bruises, some of his teeth are missing, and a black-eye on his right eye. Nayeon pointed the gun to his head.

     "Please forgive me. What I did was a mistake. I deserve to be punished. But please spare me, Miss Im Nayeon. I have a wife and three kids to feed. I'm all they have to survive." Begged the professor. "Please, I'll do anything. Please spare me and my family, please!"

     "You should've thought about what will happen to you and your family before saying those words. You really think no secret will reach me? Man, you sure are dumb." 

     Nayeon pulled the trigger. 

     The professor closed his eyes. A clank was heard, and Nayeon burst out laughing.

     "You should've seen your face!" Nayeon said. She stopped laughing and threw the gun to Mina. "That was a fucking metal toy-gun."

     "Your father just called us in the office and he told us that you need to meet him." Said the president. "Immediately, Miss Im."

     Nayeon clicked her tongue and turned her back away. She shouted, "Mark my words you lazybums! Everyone here is mine!"

     Jihyo and Sana let the professor go. Before walking away, Nayeon made eye contact with Jeongyeon who is hiding behind Tzuyu. Jeongyeon felt fear running down her spines when Nayeon gave her a wide sinister smile.

 

 

     Momo and Jeongyeon silently walk the streets. No one said a word. Passing vehicles and citizens only made the sound between them.

     "So," Momo said, breaking the silence. "You're heading for work?"

     "Yeah,"

     "I'll come with you if you want."

     "There's no need. You'll just make me do more work since you are clumsy."

     "Hey!" the latter exclaimed. Momo sighs, "You don't have to work in the café you know. I can give you money." 

     "Thank you, Momo. But I think I have to decline." Jeongyeon said. 

     They stop in front of a two storey house. Jeongyeon bids her goodbye to Momo and proceeds on walking to her work. After school, if they both have time, they'd go and have fun together in arcades, or try out food in cafés. If not, Jeongyeon goes to her part-time job.

     Jeongyeon arrived in front of a café with bold letters that read "ExPossesso". Possesso which means "Possession" in Italian. Jeongyeon went inside the back door of the café. She was greeted with her workmates and their manager.

     "What happened to you, Jeongyeon?" The manager asked, seeing the patches.

     "An accident," she lied.

     "Again? Every time you go here you either have stitches, bandages and gauze, on your skin. Are customers in your other part time job in a club abusing you?"

     Jeongyeon shakes her head. "I'm just clumsy, manager."

     "But you're not clumsy at work. Well, better change clothes. Since you can't serve food or wash the dishes, you can go manage the counter."

     "Won't the customers get suspicious with my appearance? I'm covered in bandages." Jeongyeon asked.

     The manager gave her a smile and a pat on the head. "They won't. Your uniform will cover up most of your patches, and the customers will just get worried. After all, you're their favourite brewer and waitress." The manager said with a wink.

     Jeongyeon went to the locker room and changed her uniform into a white long-sleeve polo, a strap that can hold her black slacks, and a leather shoe, and she removes her black collar from her neck. She went to the counter and starts to get the customers' orders. The customers asked what happened to her but Jeongyeon replied that she got into an accident and thanked them for their concern.

     While Jeongyeon is free from Nayeon and is in peace with her work, Nayeon on the other hand is having second thoughts whether she will see her father or not. She's not good terms with him. She despises her father, it makes her blood boil every time she sees him.

     Nayeon's inside the car with her acolytes. Mina and Chaeyoung are silently reading a book together, Sana and Tzuyu are watching a movie, Jihyo and Dahyun are taking pictures, while she is staring outside the window—watching the car drive to her father's office.

     The car stopped in front of a large building. The driver opens the door for Nayeon and she went out.

     "I'll be back," Nayeon said. "This won't take 20 minutes."

     Nayeon enters the building with her body guards. The staffs and workers stop as she pass by. They bow to her and gave their respect, which Nayeon doesn't give any care. She stopped in front of the elevator, waiting for it to open. The elevator door opened and she saw workers smiling. When they saw her, their smiles vanished. They went out quietly, not leaving a single person inside. 

     Arriving at the topmost floor, Nayeon enters her father's office without even knocking or telling her father's secretary. He saw his father behind a wide glass officeーbusy reading his papers.

     Her father's secretary stands up from her chair when she saw Nayeon. She bows in front of her.

     "Miss Im, I think it's best for youー"

     Nayeon stopped. "Shut the fuck up, wench!" She shouted. She glares at the secretary and went in the glassed door. She saw a man sitting on his office chair, with papers in hand. When he saw Nayeon, he told her to sit down. Nayeon went to his table and remained standing.

     "What is the reason for you to call me?" Nayeon asked, annoyed.

     "Can't a father see his daughter?" Mr. Im said.

     "Fuck you. Just tell me the reason, I have a lot of work to do."

     "Well, let's see, what exactly? Hmm... a report with you using a gun at school," Mr. Im said, not looking at his daughter.

     "It's a fucking metal toy!" Nayeon shouted. 

     "Abusing a teacher,"

     "He talked trash about me (and deserves it), and you know how I hate ugly teachers like the guy—not to mention a pervert. He's been touching the pretty girls under the mafia! I had to do something."

     "And an hour ago a girl came barging in here calling out for you saying that you toyed her. Why must I have to be the one to cover up everything you do?"

     "So you called me just to say this? You're wasting my time."

     Mr. Im stops from reading his papers. He placed them on top of his table and took off his glasses. 

     "No, Nayeon," he said. " _You're_ wasting my time. I have work to do, and I'm here dealing with the company, the organization, the mafia, and _your_ mess!" 

     "I didn't ask you to deal with my mess. I can solve my problems, dumbass!" Nayeon shouted back. 

     "Watch your mouth, Im Nayeon! I'm your fatherー"

     "What now? You're acting fatherly? Don't make me laugh. So what if you're my father?" Nayeon spat. "Are you even acting as one? Ever since mother diedー"

     A slam was heard. Mr. Im was standing with hands on the table. Nayeon did not flinch nor say a thing. She just gave her father a fierce stare.

     "D-d-don't bring up your mother in this discussion!"

     Nayeon scoffed. "As if you care if I bring her up," Nayeon said. "Did you even care when she died? Oh right... you don't because you're the reason for her death! Fuck you and your dramatic ways! Next time you call for me, make sure it is something worth my damn time!"

     Nayeon stormed out of her father's office, not letting him say another word. She went to the elevator. The doors opened and saw workers inside.

     "Get the fuck out," she demanded. The workers followed and went out.

     As soon as she reached the ground floor, she went to her car. She commanded the driver to send the girls back to their houses and drop her off in the usual bar & club.

     "Chaeyoung wants to buy something at a nearby café," Mina said. "Is it okay of we stop by for a moment?"

     "Suit yourself," Nayeon said.

     Mina told the driver to stop over the café. The car stopped when they arrived, and Nayeon looked outside.

     "Possesso?" Nayeon looks at Jihyo. "Is that an Italian word?" 

     "Yes, Nayeon. It means "Possession" in Italian." Jihyo answered.

     "And ExPossesso is from the word Espresso and Possession." Chaeyoung added. "They have the best caneles."

     Chaeyoung went out and went in the café.

     "Good afternoon, welcome to café ExPossesso. May Iー" Jeongyeon stopped when she saw Chaeyoung in front of her. "C-Chaeyoung?" She stammer.

     "Jeongyeon-unnie?" The young girl said.

     Jeongyeon panicked. 

      _'If Chaeyoung is here, it means Nayeon is also here,'_ she said to herself.

     Chaeyoung looked back and see if one of Nayeon's allies are around. She faced Jeongyeon. "Calm down, unnie." Chaeyoung said, assuring her friend. "Nayeon-unnie is inside the car. You don't have to worry."

     "O-okay,"

     Jeongyeon gave Chaeyoung's order and change.

     "Please keep the change," Chaeyoung said. "Don't worry, I'll just pretend that I did not see you here. Your secret is safe with me. I promise not to tell anyone."

     "Thank you, Chaeyoung."

     Chaeyoung bid goodbye and went out of the café

     Jeongyeon asked a other friend to replace her for a moment. She went to the locker room, panicking. If Nayeon finds out her pet is keeping secrets from her, Jeongyeon is in danger. Jeongyeon must tell her plans to Nayeon, and she must have Nayeon's go signal before she can do anything. She didn't ask Nayeon if she can work since she knew Nayeon won't let her work under someone else.

     "She saw me... she saw me... she saw me..." Jeongyeon repeated over and over again. "Nayeon-unnie's with her. Unnie is here. I must... I must leave... I mustー"

      A phone rang that surprised Jeongyeon. She pulled out her phone from her pocket and answered the call.   

     "H-hello?"

     "Jeongyeon!" Shouted a girl from the other line. "How are you?"

     "Seungyeon-unnie? I'm doing great!" Jeongyeon said, trying to sound enthusiastic.

     "You sound... tired. Is something wrong?" Seungyeon asked.

     "I just took a break from work. There's nothing wrong, unnie." Jeongyeon replied. "How is everything back there?"

     Seungyeon lent out a sigh. "Not that well. Still in a feud with the one who wants to buy the whole farm from us with a great sum of money. Our parents are doing their best to not let the buyer have it."

     Jeongyeon tightened her grip on her phone, "That again? I'll send money soon. I'll receive my pay this week anyway."

     "Thank you, Jeongy. And sorry for being a burden. My pay here is not enough to sustain the needs of our parents." Seungyeon paused. "I have to go. I'll visit soon. Bye, bye, Jeongyeon! I love you. Stay safe."

     After the call, Jeongyeon changed into her school uniform again and wore her choker. She bids farewell to her manager and went out. Her shift in the café is finally finished, she's now ready for her night shift in her next part-time job.

     Jeongyeon received a message.

     

**From** **:** _Mina_

_Jeongyeon-unnie, can you come over to my place? Just for a chat. I hope you still remember my condominium unit._

 

     Jeongyeon panicked. She typed her message while shaking:

 

**To:** _Mina_

_Sure thing, Mina. I'll be there._

 

~

   

     "So you're taking part-time jobs for college?" Mina asked Jeongyeon. 

     Jeongyeon took a sip from her teaーbrewed by Chaeyoung. The two are sitting on a sofa in Mina's condominium unit. Mina knew about Jeongyeon's job from Chaeyoung. They had a chat and Jeongyeon told her friend about her secret jobs.

     "Yes," Jeongyeon answered. She sulked a bit, "Are you going to tell, Nayeon-unnie?"

     Mina shakes her head. "Fuck no! I can't bare to see you getting hurt again—everyone felt the same way. We just can't do anything about it."

     Jeongyeon lent out a sigh as a sign of relief. 

     Chaeyoung sat beside Mina. "I'm really sorry, unnie. I did told you that I won't tell anyone but I'm under Mina-unnie's possession. I vowed not to keep any secrets from her." Chaeyoung bows. 

     "It's okay, Chaeyoung. I understand. I'm hoping that only the two of you knows this. If Nayeon-unnie finds out that I'm having part-time jobs, she's going to hurt me and I'll lose my job." Jeongyeon said. "I really need to work for money."

     "Do you still have work after the café?" Mina asked.

     "Yes, I'm working as a bartender at the same time cashier in a club; sometimes a waitress. My work starts at 6 and my shift ends at 10. The place is just near where I stay." Jeongyeon replied. "My pay in the bar is one quarter of my tuition. And the pay in the café is enough for my needs."

     "Wait, a bar & club?" Chaeyoung exclaimed. "Isn't working in a place like that dangerous? What about your studies? Do you rest?" 

     "Not really. Sometimes there are fights though, and the manager won't let a customer to take me home with them so I'm safe. Plus I do most of the job in the bar. I do my school work in school before I go to my part-time job. When it comes to presentations and thesis, I let Momo do the work. I'll just give her my copy and she'll do the PowerPoint and printing. I do restー4 hours of sleep everyday, sometimes 5 hoursーafter I work at the café, I have an hour break before proceeding to my next job."

     Jeongyeon noticed her friends' strange reactions when she mentioned Momo's name. It's natural since Momo is Nayeon's enemy—Nayeon's enemy is TWICE's enemy. Or maybe there's more than that.

     "Oh dear! I didn't know. I shouldn't have called you so that you can rest. I'm sorry, Jeongyeon-unnie." Mina said.

     Jeongyeon giggles. "It's fine, Mina. It's been a long time since we had a conversation like this, and the club is just a few blocks from here."

     Mina held Jeongyeon's hand. "If you need anything, you can give me a call, Jeongyeon-unnie. May it be money or a shoulder to cry on." 

     "Thank you,"

     Chaeyoung opens a box and took out a cake. She sliced the cake and placed it on Jeongyeon's plate. The three young girls spends their time talking and took a lot of pictures together.

     "Ow!" Chaeyoung shouted in pain. Blood dripped from her index finger.

     Jeongyeon grabbed a tissue and gave it to Mina. Mina licked the blood from Chaeyoung's finger and wiped the remains with the tissue. The young girl's face flushed.

     "Be careful next time, Chaeyoung." Mina said, kissing Chaeyoung on her pink lips.

     "I didn't know that you two are... um...have that kind of relationship." Jeongyeon awkwardly said. "Does Nayeon-unnie know?"

     "Nayeon-unnie knows that we both share the same feelings for each other," Chaeyoung answered. "We don't show it in public though since... there are _rules_."

     "Oh I see," 

     "Did we creep you out, Jeongyeon-unnie?" Mina asked.

     Jeongyeon's eyes widened and shakes her head. "No. Why would I be creeped out?"

     "Because, we're lesbians? And don't most people hates and creeps out when they see a lesbian?" Chaeyoung said with hesitation in her voice.

     Jeonyeon shakes her head with a smile. She took a sip from her tea, "No. I find it cute actually." Jeongyeon said. "Watching you two in peace and are happy is adorable. I envy you two—being happy and all. And who said most people hates lesbians? Not all. I'm okay with it."

     "For a second, we might have creeped you out. I'm going to be sad if you do. It's becaude of Mina-unnie kissing me so suddenly!"

     "It's not my fault that I really love you." Said Mina while giving Chaeyoung a kiss on her forehead. "I couldn't resist."

     Suddenly, Jeongyeon's phone rang. She took out her phone from her pocket and read the message.

     "From work?" Mina asked. 

     "Yes. The club is short on staffs. I have to go." Jeongyeon stands up and bows. "Thank you for today, Mina."

     Jeongyeon bid goodbye to the couple and went out. She walked her way to her next work.

     It was exactly at 6 pm sharp when Jeongyeon arrived to the club. A lot of people are lining outside the club. Teens, adults, and even students are lining outside the famous club. Jeongyeon went in the back door and her managerーwith long black hair and wearing a suitーsaw her in bandages.

     "Let me guess... your _friend_ abused you again. Am I right?" Asked the manager.

     Jeongyeon nods as a reply.

     The manager gave Jeongyeon a hug and caressed the young blonde's hair.

     "You poor girl," the manager said. "Girls like us deserves to be respected. If I'm going to see that friend of yours in person, I'm going to give her a powerful punch. I don't care if your friend is rich or what-so-ever."  

     Jeongyeon chuckles. "There's no need for that, Crystal-unnie." 

     The manager released Jeongyeon from her embrace.

     "Go change. We have a lot of customers today. The others will arrive later." 

     Jeongyeon changed into her work uniform. A pinstriped vest and pants, a white long sleeve and a black colored leather shoe. She went to the bar inside the clubーsurrounded with sound proof glass, that prevents the loud music coming from outside the room be heardーwhere she serves the customers her special alcoholic drinks. Out of her other workmates, Jeongyeon receives a large amount of pay because of her bartending.

     "Your cocktails are the real deal, Jeongyeon-ssi!" complimented a customer. "Life ain't complete if you haven't tasted Yoo Jeongyeon's cocktails!"

     "Yeah! Why not work into my friend's club instead? He will pay you twice the pay you receive here." Said another.

     Jeongyeon smiled.

     "Thank you for the compliment and the offer. I think I'll pass the offer though. I'm contented working here." Jeongyeon said. "And I'm a lot safer here as well."

     "Goddammit!" Shouted a girl from Jeongyeon's left, with a phone on hand. She has blonde hair and red lips. The girl looks like a foreigner, like a Thai, yet she's fluent in Korean.

     "Is there something troubling you, ma'am?" Jeongyeon asked, while drying a glass.

      The girl groans, as she turns her phone off. "He fucking dumped her over the phone? What a bastard!" The girl exclaimed. "Give me a drink that can calm me down!"

      Jeongyeon took out a glass from the drawer. She began to mix drinks, and a blue colored liquid poured out of the mixer to the glass. Jeongyeon added a drop of lemon citrus and served it to the girl. 

     "I hope it calms you," Jeongyeon said.

     She drank the contents of the cocktail in one shot.

     "Woah," she said in awe. "What kind of drink is this? Did you put a drug or something? I've never tasted a cocktail like this. Is it Bloody Mary? Nah, the color is blue and the taste is different."

     Jeongyeon chuckles. "It's a bit of an experiment for my next specialty, hopefully it will pass. I call it Eis Drache, which means "Ice Dragon" in English. It brings fire and ice to the mouth like a dragon breathing out fire and cools down afterwards, it's not mint though. Non-alcoholic and I added lemon citrus for a sweet and a little sour flavor."

     "Give me another one," said the girl.

     "One Eid Drache to go!" Jeongyeon gave the girl another glass. 

     "So, let me guess—you're that well known bartender of this club?"

     "I wouldn't say a well known bartender. There are others who makes good cocktails here."

     "My name is Lisa," Lisa said, offering a hand shake.

     Jeongyeon cordially accepted her offer with a smile. "Nice meeting you, Miss Lisa. My name is Yoo Jeongyeon."

     "Yoo Jeongyeon?" 

     "Yes?" Jeongyeon gave her a questionable look.   

     "I think I've heard your name before—from a friend." Lisa said. Lisa thought deeply, "Or I'm wrong," added Lisa, taking a sip from her drink. "And that choker of yours is a bit familiar." 

     Jeongyeon held her choker. "I forgot to take this off. How absent-minded of me. A lot of people are wearing chokers nowadays." 

     "You're right, but a dog collar-like choker? It's like you're in a possession of someone cruel." Lisa laughs.

     Jeongyeon gulped. She suddenly remembered Nayeon. 

     At that same time, Nayeon enters the same club with her five bodyguards standing behind her. She's wearing branded jeans, black leather jacket, and a white t-shirt. Her eyes wonders around the noisy club and looks for a certain person. All she can see are men looking at the stage where strippers are dancing around a pole, customers taking drugs, some are having a make-out session, and some are fighting. 

     As Nayeon saw the person she's searching for, she walked towards the table. Men who dares to get close to her are being pushed away. 

      "Clare," called Nayeon to a blonde girl wearing a black dress, who is sitting on a lap of a guy. 

     When she saw Nayeon, she stands upーeyes wide open.

     "B-b-babe!" Clare stammered. She went to Nayeon gave her a kiss on the cheek. She wrapped her arms around Nayeon's waist. Nayeon saw small thin aluminiums on the tableーpowder coming out from it.

     "You bitch," Nayeon whispered. She took out a small remote and turned it on. Clare suddenly yelped and held Nayeon on her shoulder. "That's your punishment. You will not come until I say you will."

     "Oy, missy!" Said the man. "What the ye think ye'r doin'? That gal is mine." He stands up and walked near her. Nayeon's bodyguards moves forward but Nayeon stopped her men.

     "N-now, now, Mr. John. T-there is no reason for you to pick a fight." Clare said with a fluent English accent. She panted, trying to fight of the vibrating sensation deep in her thighs.

     John glares at Nayeon.

     "What do ye think ye'r doin'? Ye'r supposed to be pleasin' me, dumb bitch." John said to Clare. "And who the fuck is this gal? Are ye a lesbian or somethin'?"

     "Cool your ugly ass, stranger." Nayeon replied in English. "I ain't picking a fight. Just taking what's mine. You know bitches these days are getting bored and will go and hunt down some fresh meat to fuck with. You know what am saying? Go back where you damn belong. You're in my territory, you fucking white people."

     "Well, well, this gal's speakin' in English. I'm surprised! Y'all she's interesting." John said to his friends behind him. He leaned closer to Nayeon. "Ye Asians are dumb. Yer just one click of a button and ya'll are dead! Korea's supposed to be owned by the US!"

     "What the fuck are you doing?" Asked Clare in a low tone.

     "Saving your fucking ass from a Texan drug addict." Answered Nayeon, intensifying the vibrator. "And shouldn't I be the one asking _what the fuck are you doing?_ "

     Nayeon grabbed Clare by the hand, "I have no time dealing your racist ass. If your men excuse me and this girl, we have business to attend."

     Nayeon walks away from the group, but stop midway and looks at John with a smile.

     "Just so you know, the drug you're taking is low in quality. You've been fooled." Nayeon said and laughs. She snapped her fingers and half of her body guards pulled the men away—giving them an _Im Nayeon hospitality_.

    

     Jeongyeon clears her throat. "I don't want to look like someone who likes to meddle something, but you were furious a while ago. Did something bad happened?" Jeongyeon asked Lisa. "I'm good at being a listener."

     Lisa clicked her tongue, remembering what just happened. "A friend of mine got dumped by her boyfriend." She answered. "I told her that the guy is bad news, but she ignored my fucking warning. She still went out with him. Now she's crying her ass off."

     "We can't blame her though," Jeongyeon said. "She might have been blinded my love."

     "Love? Hah, is that even real?" Lisa shakes her head.

     "Yes it, Miss Lisa." 

     "By the way, why do you have bandages and gauzes? Are you being abused in this club?"

     Jeongyeon shakes her head and smiled. "A friend and I had a fight," 

     "What kind of friend is he? Abusing you physically.'

     "It's a _she_ ,"

     "Oh," Lisa said. "That girl is just like my friend. She's the worst sadist that I've ever met."

     "Jeongyeon," called Crystal, tapping her friend's shoulder. "Can you take out the trash?" 

     "Pardon?"

     Crystal leaned closer to Jeongyeon's ear and said, "The guy who kept on asking me if he can take you out for one night with him is here. It's better if he won't see you. You know—to avoid trouble."

     Jeongyeon excused herself from Lisa and went to the kitchen to throw the garbage out to the backdoor. 

     Before Jeongyeon can go back in, she heard a loud bang near her. She hid behind a large box and hid, while observing what is happening. She saw Nayeon pinning a blonde girl to the wall, their mouths smacking. Her heart raced; she began to panic when she saw her.

     "N-Nayeon..." Clare gasped. "I-I can't any longer..."

     Nayeon pushed herself away from the girl and turned the switch off, leaving the latter hanging. Her body guards appeared behind her. "You're having a drug deal with that man?" Nayeon raised her tone.

     "It's not a big deal. You're seriously leaving me hanging! Can we contー"

     Nayeon choked the girl, preventing her from talking. Nayeon chuckled. "You bitch. You think I wouldn't know that you're a drug dealer, huh? It is a fucking big deal to me you whore! This is my city!"

     "N-Nayeonー"

     "It's Im Nayeon, bitch."

     "I-I... I can't breathe..."

     "You know what I hate the most? People keeping secrets from me," Nayeon released the girl. The girl fell on the cold floor and gasped for air and coughs. Nayeon pulled out a knife from one of her guards. She bent down to face the girl. She raised her chin up high using the knife, and moves the knife around the girl's pale face. "And people who keeps secrets from me always ends up dead." Nayeon added.

     Jeongyeon's eyes widened. Her words are like pointing at her. Jeongyeon covered her mouth.

     "I-I'm sorry, Nayeon." Clare sobbed. "I-I'll stop... I promise..."

     Nayeon shakes her head while shushing her. "No, no, no. A bad girl like you deserves to be punished."

     With a snap of Nayeon's fingers, one of her men covered Clare's mouth with a handkerchief. Two of her bodyguards held the girl, preventing her from running away. Nayeon stands up and turns her back. Without warning, Nayeon pierced the knife on Clare's left leg with speed and a wide smile on her face. Three times Nayeon stabbed her on the same spot. A pool of red liquid flows. Jeongyeon remained silent even after she saw such gruesome scene. All Clare can do is cry and muffle her scream and shouts.

     Nayeon pants. She grabbed the girl by the hair. Clare shakes her head.

     "Clare, Clare, Clare. You even went to my father's office saying that I toyed you? Bitch, are we in a relationship? Of course not. You're not my type. Don't assume things. You're just my fucking toy, my slave, my past time pet." Nayeon said. She took off the handkerchief from Clare's mouth. "We just had one night of sex and you go barging in the office of my stupid father? Pathetic. For what reason? Money? You're just my plaything! Don't trick yourself as if you're someone special in my life."

     "You sadistic bitch!" Clare managed to curse. "The daughter of a mafia boss getting angry for a silly drug trade? Hah! Is Im Nayeon being a good girl now?" 

     "Me, a good girl? Oh please." Nayeon's men covered Clare's mouth again, and Nayeon stabbed the girl on her stomach. Blood stained the girl's clothes and blood dripped from her mouth.

     "Drug trades are a no-no in my territory, Clare." Nayeon said. "Our mafia is not for drug addicts. We don't engage ourselves in distribution of narcotics." Nayeon stabbed Clare on her right arm and back to her stomach. 

     "Any last words before I finish you off?" Nayeon asked as she removes the blooded handkerchief.

     "G-go... t-to hell... b-bitch..." Clare said, gasping for air.

     Nayeon smiled. "Oh please, of course I will, Clare. I have a damn kingdom to rule over." Said Nayeon, giving her final blow on Clare's heart. Clare coughs out blood and then her breathing stopped.

     Nayeon stands up. "Dammit! I'm covered with this bitch's blood." She threw the knife to one of her bodyguards.She wiped herself with the face towel given by one of her men.

     "Send a message to Jihyo that I want her to inform her dad that a drug dealer was found dead at the back of White Rabbit Club. And the ones who murdered the bitch was a gang member Park Jin Young and Mr. Im." Nayeon grabbed the phone and took a selfie with a dead body before handing it back to one of her men. "My dad is lucky that my friend's father is the Chief of Police that can protect us. Send a message to my father that I can handle things on my own—send him the photo too." 

     The guards said _yes_ in unison. Nayeon left the bloody scene and Jeongyeon was left alone. She walked to the door, avoiding her gaze to the dead body. She sat in front of her locker, shaking. Her manager saw her shaking while sitting on the floor.

      "Jeongyeon? What's wrong?" Crystal asked, bending her knees.

     "T-There's a dead body at the back..." Jeongyeon said.

     "Again?" Crystal sighs. "It's okay. It won't affect the club, Jeongyeon. The Park family owns this club. Dammit, you must be in shock."

     "I-I never intend to stay and watch. I-I—"

     Clare pats Jeongyeon's head. "They won't hurt you as long as I know you. It's still 7 but I think I'll give you a time off, okay? Go home and rest. I assure you, nothing bad will happen," 

     Jeongyeon isn't new with the murdering since she's always with TWICE. But seeig Nayeon do the dirty work terrifies her. Nayeon's image killing someone brutally will haunt her.

     Jeongyeon changed into her uniform again and left. She received a message from Nayeon that made her heart raced rapidly.

    

_From: Nayeon-unnie_

_Go to my place. I have work for you. Don't be late or you will receive another painful punishment from me. You have 10 minutes._

Jeongyeon ran towards Nayeon's place which is 6 blocks away from the club. She ran and ran even she's out of air. 

 

~

 

     Jeongyeon stopped in front of a black door inside a condominium. She pressed the doorbell and the door opened revealing Nayeon wearing a bathrobe.

     Nayeon looks at her wrist watch. "9 minutes. Perfect!" 

     The two went in. Jeongyeon removes her shoes and followed Nayeon to the living room. Nayeon's condominium unit is large and wide. The colors are black and white. A chandelier was hanging on the ceiling, and a white and black staircase connects the ground floor to the second floor. It was well organized and well designed—expected from someone rich.

     "I want you to do the thesis the professors asked us to do." Nayeon said. "Feel free to use my laptop. Notes are on my study table."

     "But Nayeon-unnie, it will take me the whole night to finish everything."

     "Are you complaining, Jeongyeon?" Nayeon asked, smiling—giving her a threat.

     "N-no, unnie." 

     Nayeon pats Jeongyeon's head. "That's my girl," Nayeon sat on the sofa and turns the T.V on. "My friends are coming over. I want you to stay inside my room working your ass off with all of those goddamn projects. Don't mess inside my room. Don't go down here when I say so, am I understood?"

     Jeongyeon nods her head.

     "Good. Now go."

     Jeongyeon bows and walked away.

     "Oh, wait," Nayeon stands up and placed something on top of Jeongyeon. Jeongyeon touched the object and she felt something soft. "Dog ears suits you. It looks so cute!" Nayeon clapped her hands.

     Jeongyeon flushed out of embarrassment. Nayeon then attached a long rope on Jeongyeon's choker. 

     "Perfect! Now you really look like a dog. You may now continue, Jeongyeon. Be a good dog now."

      Jeongyeon went upstairs. She went in Nayeon's room. The room is designed in red and white. There are drawers attached to the wallーand a lot of picture frames are on top of them. This is the first time Jeongyeon went inside Nayeon's room. She usually stays in the living room with Nayeon abusing her. 

     Jeongyeon takes a good look at the frames. She saw a little girl being carried by a woman.

     "Is this Nayeon-unnie's mom?" Jeongyeon asked herself. "She looks just like her." There are also pictures of Nayeon crying, smiling and holding a rabbit. All the pictures are Nayeon and the woman. 

     Jeongyeon placed her bag near the bed. She proceeds to the study table and opens Nayeon's laptop and began to work. 

     

 

     The doorbell rang. Nayeon stands up and opens the door. 

     "Lisa! Jennie!" Nayeon exclaimed.

     "What's up, bitch? We're here!" Lisa said.

     "About time," Nayeon rolls her eyes. "Why are you late? And where the fuck is Jisoo and Rose? I've been waiting for you bitches all night!" 

     The girls enter the room. 

     "Jisoo is still downstairs with Rose who is crying her ass off." Jennie replied. "She's been crying from the HQ and even on our way here."

     Nayeon raised her eyebrow. "What happened?" 

     "Rose's boyfriend broke up with her on the phone this morning." Lisa answered. "That fucking son of a bitch! Can you believe it? What an idiot he is!"

     "Her boyfriend who is a model?" Nayeon said. Lisa and Jennie nods. "What the fuck? That sasshole broke up with a girl like Rose? It's his lost—totally his lost. You can't find a girl like Rose. Felt bad for the girl."

     The three sat on the sofa. 

     "I'm not surprised though." Jennie said. "I'm expecting this to happen in their _secret_ relationship. Her boyfriend is secretly gay anyway so she shouldn't cry _that_ much. We had to expose his gay shit in the public. News will spread tomorrow—that's the punishment he gets for messing with one of BlackPink's members."

     A bell was heard. The door opens and two girls enters the room. They sat on the sofa.

     "So, you okay?" Jennie asked Rose whose eye are red.

     "Bitch! That motherfucking asshole!" Rose shouted. "I'm going to kill him. He'll get what he deserves." 

     "I guess she isn't okay, Jennie. Calm your tits, Rose." Nayeon handed out a glass of brown liquid to Rose. "Drink it with beer."

     Rose drank the whole cup and sobbed again. Nayeon and Jisoo just sighed, while Jennie and Lisa shakes their head.

     "If you want to kill him, you know who to ask for help." Nayeon said, fixing her hair.

     Rose's eyes beamed. She held Nayeon's hands tight. "Unnie, please kill him." Rose said. "I know you can do it."

     Jisoo pinched Rose's cheeks. "No! I won't let you. The Rose I know won't waste her time to some dumb asshole just because of a godamn breakup. Snap out of it will you? Did he even bother kissing you? Fuck with you? No, he didn't. He's fucking gay and using you. Know you worth, bitch."

     "Just let her be, Jisoo. If that's the only that can shut her up I will be glad to." Said Nayeon.

     "No thanks, Nayeon. I'd rather keep her like this."

     "Whatever,"

     "So, unnie... since you called us all, something happend between you and your dad, huh? You would always call us if some shit happened between you and your father." Said Jennie.

     Nayeon scoffs. "As always, he's complaining shits. Especially when I threatened to kill a professor using a metal toy gun." 

     The girls laughed out loud.

     "A metal toy gun?" Asked Lisa, wiping her tears away.

     "Oh how I want to see the face of the professor!" Jisoo exclaimed.

     The girls continued talking. Jeongyeon on the other hand is busy typing, writing, and searching for Nayeon's project. She couldn't complain. She was completely exhausted and hungry. Her stormach growled, like a monster.

     "I didn't have my lunch today," Jeongyeon said to herself. She sighed, "I hope Miss Lee made something when I go back. She cooks the best meal."

     Jeongyeon proceeds on doing her work.

     "How are you girls? Nothing good happened or something?" Nayeon asked.

     "Rose, as you heard, is in the state of moving-on. Jennie and Jisoo are still boring and no fun. And I'm keeping this group lively as usual." Lisa said.

     "Lisa!" Jennie and Jisoo said in unison. The young girl just gave them a piece sign.

     "And I met this cool bartender in a club! She makes the best cocktails." Lisa added.

     "Club? You mean the White Rabbit club you always go to?" Asked Jennie. Lisa nods.

     "I forgot her name though, but she has short blonde hair."

     "Short blonde hair? Reminds me of my pet." Said Nayeon. "By the way, guess what? I just killed a drug dealer at the back of that club building. I went there this evening."

     "Oh, this tea is good. What happened?" Asked Rose.

     Nayeon took a sip from her drink. "A bitch is having a drug trade inside the club. I already know she is one. You girls know me—I hate secrets. I had to kill her. I stabbed her and some shit. All she can do is cry." 

     The girls giggled.

     "Changing the topic, how's your pet, Nayeon?" Jisoo asked. "We never had the chance to meet her." 

     "She's here, working her ass off with Jihyo's project. Since Jihyo is busy with mafia stuff (supposedly my job but I asked her to do it), she gave me her thesis and projects in return. I am damn lazy to do them so I let my pet do it for me instead. You can meet her today if you want. And you can see how I play with her too."

     The girls said _yes!_ in unison. Nayeon excused herself and went upstairs. She went in her room and saw Jeongyeon simultaneously working. For a moment, Nayeon wanted to smile to see how cute Jeongyeon is wearing the dog ears. 

     "Jeongyeon," Nayeon called with a smile. Jeongyeon stops from working and stands up. "You may stop. That's enough. My friends wants to see you, and see you play with me."

     Jeongyeon couldn't help but frown. She prefers to work than be humiliated in front of people.

     "Okay, unnie." Jeongyeon said.

     "Good! Now strip." 

     "Excuse me?" Jeongyeon exclaimed. "Did you say strip?"

     "Are you against it?"

     "N-no, I mean yes, unnie." Jeongyeon mumbled. "I... I don't—"

     "Jeongー"

     "Nayeon are you in your room?" Lisa asked.

     Nayeon turns to the door, "Yes?"

     "I'm sorry but our mafia lord just sent us a message that we need to go back." Jennie added, "Mafia problems."

     Nayeon looks at Jeongyeon. "You have a minute to strip, got it?" Nayeon said. She went straight to the door. She got out and faced Lisa. "What happened?" Nayeon asked.

     "Gang war," Rose answered. "Boy group stepped in our territory. We need to assist some of our gangs."

     "Join TWICE instead. We rarely have problems like this under JYP."

     "No thank you," Jisoo butts in. "Blackpink will always be under YG. Say hi to your father and JYP! Sorry Nayeon. Let's meet again next time."

     Nayeon lead them to the door. They said goodbye to each other and left. Nayeon went back to the sofa and saw Jeongyeon wearing only her undergarments while blushing. Nayeon smiled and took the leash. She lead Jeongyeon to the sofa and the two sat down while watching a korean drama.

     "Good girl, Jeongyeon-ah!" Nayeon said, patting the latter's head like a dog.

     "This is embarrassing." Jeongyeon said, not looking at the eyes of Nayeon.

     "No, it's not," Nayeon turns the TV off. "My friends left so it's alright. There's no reason for you to be shy."

     Nayeon placed Jeongyeon's head on her lap and caressed the young blonde's hair. They sat in silence. Jeongyeon felt relief. A time that Nayeon is not hurting her, a time for peace and quiet. But Jeongyeon knows that any moment the peace and quiet will fade away. She takes her time enjoying the peace.

     Then, tiny droplets of water fell on Nayeon's face. Jeongyeon heared Nayeon's sobs. She sat up and saw Nayeon crying. She hesitates to wipe the tears away from Nayeon, but she did in the end. Nayeon held Jeongyeon's hand. Little by little their faces went near until they met each other's lips. Jeongyeon wants to breathe, but Nayeon won't let her. Nayeon kissed Jeongyeon while her tears fell from her eyes. Nayeon doesn't even know why she kissed Jeongyeon, an urge made her do it. Jeongyeon is out of breath so does Nayeon, but Nayeon doesn't want to stop. Nayeon wants to feel more of Jeongyeon's warmth—it makes her calm.

      Nayeon sat on Jeongyeon's lap as the two gasped for air. It was Jeongyeon's first kiss, and she wasn't expecting to have it with Nayeon, her poessessive and sadistic master.

      "Nayeon-unnie... wait..." Jeongyeon said for the first time. Instead of getting angry, Nayeon kissed Jeongyeon again. Her hands around Jeongyeon's neck; touching each other's tongues. Jeongyeon wanted to stop. It's not right. But the way Nayeon is kissing her, it feels like Nayeon is seeking for comfort.

     Nayeon little by little chokes Jeongyeon, but Jeongyeon did not complain. Jeongyeon's tears fell. Nayeon kissed the young blonde deeply. Sparks can be felt every minute, their body heat rises, their hearts pounded, their tears fell. The feeling was so intense—it was too much for Jeongyeon's heart to handle. 

      Nayeon stops from kissing Jeongyeon. She saw the blonde's teary eyes. Nayeon stands up with Jeongyeon's leash. She wiped her tears away.

     "Prepare my bath," Nayeon ordered, as if nothing happened.

     "Yes, unnie."

     

     Jeongyeon washed Nayeon's back, while standing. Nayeon sobbed while inside her bathtub. The bathtub was wide enough for three people to join in. The bathroom is in white and the sweet aroma of Jasmine is all over the room. The sound of water dripping from the faucet and Nayon's sobs can be heard.

     "Is something wrong?" Jeongyeon asked.

     "Just do your work," Nayeon spat. "It's none of your business..."

     Jeongyeon wondered what happened that made the fearsome Im Nayeon in tears. She never saw Nayeon cry before. She jsut saw a vulnerable side of Nayeon. of course she was surprised, she never thought someone so dangerous can still cry. Jeongyeon thought Nayeon can never cry.

     Nayeon pulled Jeongyeon's leash near her and gave the young blonde another kiss. She broke the kiss and took off the leash and the dog ears.

     "Join me," Nayeon said with a blush. "Your position is not comfortable while washing my back. You don't have to worry about your undergarments." 

     Jeongyeon submerged herself inside the bathtub and proceeds on her work. Nayeon turns the water on to avoid the deafening silence. 

     "Jeongyeon,"

     "Yes, Nayeon-unnie?"

     "Don't say a word what happend today. You know what I can do to you." Nayeon threatened. "And I meant the damn kiss."

     "I promise,"

     The two went silent. Jeongyeon cleansed off the soap from Nayeon's back. She washed Nayeon's hair afterwards. 

     "I want you to kiss me," Nayeon suddenly said. Jeongyeon's eyes widened. She was about to protest when Nayeon pushed her to the water, drowning the blonde. Nayeon pulled Jeongyeon and she gasped for air.

      "Nayeon-unnie!" Jeongyeon screamed. Nayeon kissed Jeongyeon and the blonde fought back for the first time. Nayeon slapped Jeongyeon on the face and kissed her again. She held Jeongyeon on her neck and kept on pushing her to the water, making the blonde unable to breathe and gasps for air everytime Nayeon release her. Jeongyeon cried, like she always do. It went for minutes before Nayeon stopped.

     After Nayeon's bath and drowning Jeongyeon, Nayeon handed a bag to her.

     "Your change of undergarments." Nayeon said. "After you change get out and close the goddamn door." Nayeon went out of the bathroom to her room, and a loud banging of door was heard. 

     Jeongyeon changed into her new undergarments and her uniform. She took her bag and went out of Nayeon's condominium unit after saying her farewells. The young blonde walks to her place—walking the streets with thoughts circling around her brain.

     Jeongyeon touched her lips. "Why did Nayeon-unnie kissed me? It was my first kiss..." She asked herself. She sighs and continued walking. She looks at her phone and checked the time. "10 pm? This is the first time. I better take a good night rest once I arrive."

     Jeongyeon stops in front of a dilapidated 2 storey apartment. She saw the old landlady coming out from one of the apartment rooms.

     "Is that you, Jeongyeon?" The lady asked, squinting her eyes. "It is you."

     "Good evening, Miss Lee. Lovely evening today." Jeongyeon forced a smile.

     The old lady arranged her glasses to see Jeongyeon clearly. "You are covered in bandages again. Are you alright? I made extra dinner for you, dear."

     "I'm alright. Thank you, Miss Lee."

     Jeongyeon thanked the landlady once she finished eating, and bids goodbye. She went up to the second floor and opens her room. Jeongyeon's room is small. There's only a small bathroom and only a small room to sleep—nothing else.

     Jeongyeon changed into her pajamas and went straight to her bed. She took out her phone and sent a message to her sister.

 

**To:** _Seungyeon-unnie_

_I just got home. Miss Lee made dinner for me. Work is fine. I just had a hard time though. But don't worry, I'm fine. Say hi to everyone and tell them I love you._   

 


	3. Chapter 3

     Muttering sounds of passersby, the sound of the train stopping, wheels of luggage rolling on the white-tiled floor, giggling sounds of children, and jolly laughter of relatives with people they love surrounds Momo. She looks at her wristwatch and to the clock of the station. She changed the time of her watch when she noticed that it's 10 minutes behind. 

     Momo was wearing a yellow ochre sandals, blue longsleeve, a black skirt, and a small white sling bag. Watching people come and go, she stands quietly inside the station while waiting for her friend who seems to be late. Men are looking at her, and she's not minding their lustful eyes. Who wouldn't look at her? She was ravishingly beautiful.

     Jeongyeon went in the station wearing a light-blue ripped-jeans, black and white Vans tennis shoes, a black sweater, her red choker and a pair of glasses. Girls, mostly everyone, looks at her as if she's some kind of an artist or a model; her blonde hair is like gold and her outfit and her nicely proportioned body is harshly attractive. No more bandages, no more gauzes, and no more stitches and bruise that only happens some other days when Nayeon is not hurting her. 

     She wonders her eyes inside the station while panting for air. She then saw Momo standing near an advertisement pole, while guys are surrounding her.

     "Momo!" Jeongyeon called out. She ran towards her friend. Momo met Jeongyeon's eyes and was completely speechless.

     Jeongyeon stops from running and smiles. She pushed in the crowd, ignoring the men around her.

     "Sorry for being late on our _date_." Jeongyeon emphasized. She looks at the men surrounding them.

     "Is there something you need from my _girlfriend_?" Jeongyeon asked.

     "Sorry. We're just asking her for, um, directions." Said a guy.

     "Oh I see. I thought you're pestering my _date_." Jeongyeon giggled.

     The men bows and went away. 

     "That was close. Did you wait long?" Asked Jeongyeon.

     "A bit. You look amazing, unnie!" Momo exclaimed. "You look charming in your casual attire. And I didn't know you wear glasses."

     Jeongyeon giggled. "Thank you, Momo. I do wear glasses. Anyway, you look," Jeongyeon looks at Momo from her feet to her top and smiled, "beautiful."

     "Thank you, unnie."

     "I'm sorry if I'm late. I had to tend Nayeon-unnie."

     "Nayeon? Why?" Momo asked.

     "She's sick last night so I have to take care of her. It looks like she fired all her maids, and I have to cook her breakfast and prepare her medicine." Jeongyeon replied. "She allowed me to go out, which I'm very thankful for. I'm really looking forward to spend my time with you today."

     They sat on a bench.

     "Sorry if we have to meet in the station. I have to give money to a friend of my family." Said Jeongyeon.

     "No problem at all, unnie." Momo said. "Give money? Do you have a debt or something?"

     "Oh no! No!" Jeongyeon laughs. "He's our neighbor back in my hometown. He goes to the mainland from Suwon once a week, so every time I receive my pay from work I always give him the money for my parents. Somewhat of a delivery guy. Today he'll be going back to Suwon."

     "Ah, I see."

     Jeongyeon's phone beeped. "He's about to arrive now." She said, reading the message.

     A middle aged man pulling a luggage emerged from the station entrance. He saw Jeongyeon sitting on the bench and went straight to the young blonde. 

      Jeongyeon stands up and bows to the man when she caught sign of him.

     "Hello, uncle!" Jeongyeon said.

     "Hello, Jeongyeon. You look beautiful as always." The man looks at Momo. She bows to him and the man lowers his head. "I see that you brought a friend."

     Jeongyeon pulls Momo closer. "Ah, this is my friend Hirai Momo."

     "Hello my dear. I guess you receive your pay, Jeongyeon." The man said.

     "Yes, uncle. Sorry for running such errand."

     "It's fine, Jeongyeon. Your family did a lot for me, at least this is what I can do to help back."

     Jeongyeon gave him a small brown envelope. They bowed to each other and bid their goodbyes.

     "Shall we proceed as well?" Momo asked.

     The two starts walking. People's attention was stuck on them, which made Momo feel a little anxious. She somehow felt uneasy and nervous when she's with Jeongyeon out in public. Jeongyeon noticed her friend's strange action. She grabbed Momo's hand and winked at her. She pulled Momo close to her and placed her right arm on top of Momo's shoulder.

     "Unnie, what are you doing?" Momo asked.

     "You seem uncomfortable with all of the people looking at us." Jeongyeon answered. She smiled while walking straight to the exit. "We won't have this much of an attraction if you're not wearing something lovely that adds more of your beauty."

     Mom's face flushed. "What are you saying? Stop uttering words that are embarrassing."

     "It's not embarrassing at all. And it's a compliment."

     "Thank you for the compliment."

     They got out of the station, but Jeongyeon did not let go of Momo. She held Momo's hand and locked it with hers. Momo was surprised with the young blonde's gesture.

     Jeongyeon's hand was warm. Momo loves the warm sensation. It fights off the cold weather. She was happy and delighted. The flush of red on her face was getting darker and darker. 

     "You're blushing," Jeongyeon said, "how cute."

     "Shut up!" Momo shouted. "You can let go of me now..."

     "No can do."

     "Why?" 

     They stopped from walking. Jeongyeon looks straight at Momo's brown eyes. Momo avoids having eye contact to her but gave in at the end.

     "W-what?" Momo stammers. "What are you looking at? You're like a pervert."

     Jeongyeon smiles at her and tightens her grip. "I don't want to. Like I said, you're my date."

     "Date?"

     Jeongyeon nods. "Yep, today is our date. I did say that." 

     They continued walking.

     "Okay then." Momo pressed her lips while fighting the urge to smile. 

     When Jeongyeon was about to go down the stairs outside the station, Momo pulls her back. "By the way, I have the car with me."

     "You have it with you? Let me guess, you don't have a driver?"

     Momo pulled the car keys out from her bag. "Bingo! I'll be driving."

     Jeongyeon took the key away from Momo's hand.

     "Hey!"

     "You're not driving."

     "Excuse me? It's myー"

     "ーFather's car. And, you don't have a driver's license."

     "So?" Momo reached out for the keys from Jeongyeon, but the young blonde raised her hand up high. With the small height of Momo, she couldn't reach the keys from Jeongyeon's hand.

     "So that means you're not driving. I will." Jeongyeon winked and walks toward the parking lot. 

     Momo grins and went beside Jeongyeon.

     "If you say so, Miss Yoo Jeongyeon." Momo cooed.

      Upon arriving at the parking lot, Jeongyeon and Momo went directly to a blue Volkswagen and enters the vehicle. The engine started and went away.

     "Volkswagen Scirocco, huh? Neat. I thought you're not into Volkswagen? I thought you're more of a Porsche type of a person?"

     Momo scoffs. "Dad won't let me use the Porsche Panamera."

     "I kinda know why." Jeongyeon giggle.

     "Hey, isn't that a Range Rover?" Momo asked, while pointing out the window of the passenger seat.

     "Yes, it is."

     "That's your dream car right?"

     Jeongyeon chuckles and nods.

     "Maybe I should get you a car on your birthday." said Momo, index finger under her chin.

     "Don't ever think about it, Momo." Jeongyeon shakes her head. 

     "Fine. By the way, where did you learn how to drive?" Asked Momo.

     "I work as driver of a rich womanーwell, I was once a driver." Jeongyeon replied. "But after she passed away due to an illness, I lost my job."

     Momo nods slowly with an "oh"

     Jeongyeon turns the car to her left.

     "Where are we heading?" Momo asked.

     "We're going to a restaurant my manager told me about." Jeongyeon said. "Did you have breakfast?"

     "Um, well, since we're going out today I was excited that I forgot to eat..."

     Jeongyeon laughs. "Hirai Momo forgot breakfast? The eating machine? How unusual. Well, today is your lucky day. We will be eating a lot."

     "Oh, is it okay for you to leave Nayeon? Not that I care." 

     The car stopped when the traffic light changes to red. Jeongyeon placed her left hand on armrest of the car.

     "To be honest, I don't want to leave her alone. Because she's sick, of course, but I'm really looking forward for this day. I'm kind of worried for her." Jeongyeon said.

     "Why don't you just call Jihyoーor one of her alliesーto go and take care of her?" 

     "You're right, I should. Maybe later."

     The light turned green and the car started moving.

     Jeongyeon parked the car outside of a 3-storey vintage designed café and restaurant. She turns the car engine off. She went outside and opens the car door for Momo. 

     Outside the restaurant, you can already smell the sweet and delicious aroma. The architectural design of the restaurant is an attraction. There are a lot of people lining outside the restaurant early in the morning. By the looks of the restarurant, tourist and customers can say it is highly expensive.

     "This place looks expensive," Momo said. "Are you sure about this?"

     Jeongyeon placed the car keys inside her pocket. She held Momo's hand and starts walking.

     "This place is cheap and affordable, believe it or not." Jeongyeon said.

     The two walked pass the line of customers and went to the entrance where a girl is standing behind a counter.

     "Hi," Jeongyeon greeted.

     The girl bows. "Good morning, ma'am. Do you have a reservation?" 

     "Yes, I made a reservation yesterday evening."

     "Okay, ma'am. May I know the name?" Asked the girl.

     "Yoo Jeongyeon and Hirai Momo," Jeongyeon replied. "It's a Freundin deal."

     The staff began to type on the keyboard and Jeongyeon's name was seen on the monitor.

     "Oh dear," the girl said.

     "Is there a problem?" Asked Momo.

     "I'm sorry Miss Yoo but the Freundin deal is not available since yesterday. The system seems to have a bug when you made the reservation. I'm really sorry for the inconvenience."

     Jeongyeon sighs. She's not in the mood argue with people. She looks at Momo who is looking inside the restaurant; eyes gleaming with awe. She planned this day to be perfect, but a small problem is on the way of their fun.

     "Um," Jeongyeon leans toward the girl. She whispered, "You see, my friend and I are really looking forward to spend our time together today. The reservation is still valid right? Is there any way for us to have our meal here?"

     "Why yes, Miss Yoo. However the Rendezvous deal is available." The girl said. "And by that you will have like, well, a date."

     Jeongyeon closed her eyes with a sigh as a sign of relief. "We'll take it. We're in a date anywayーa friendly one."

     The girl smiled and nods. She leads Momo and Jeongyeon inside the restaurant. A lot of people was inside eating joyfully with their friends. The food was mouth-watering. The design of the restaurant is alluring. Jazz was being played inside, a mini stage with instruments, and there's a wide flat screen TV. 

     They went up the stairs to the second floor. The design is different from downstairs and the aura is peaceful. Classic music is being played, perfect for a couple.

     The staff leads them to a table beside the window where you can see the view of the city.

     "Your meal will be served to you in a short while," the girl bows and smiled. "Please enjoy your stay."

     Momo looks around her, and then looks at Jeongyeon. "This place is beautiful, Jeongyeon-unnie."

     "You think so? Thank goodness. I thought you wont like it here." Jeongyeon sighs. "I was afraid that we won't be able to eat here. I planned this day to be fun since last night. I want to spend my whole day with my best friend."

     Momo smiled at her. "This day will be fun, unnie. Nothing bad will happen."

     "I really hope nothing bad will happen. I planned us to go to an arcade and I will be picking a prized toy for you, hopefully I will win one. I planned us to go and watch a movie, though I don't know if you will like the one I picked. I planned us to go and have pictures together, and I hope we will have nice photos. Iー"

     "Slow down!" Momo giggled. "You're spoiling everything. You're suppose to keep it a secret to surprise me."

     Jeongyeon groans. "Why didn't I think about that? Stupid Jeongyeon."

     "I'll pretend that I didn't hear what you said."

     Momo doesn't care if they're not able to eat in the restaurant. She doesn't care if Jeongyeon won't be able to win a prize toy for her. She doesn't care if the movie is not her liking. She doesn't care if the pictures they will take is going to be ugly, blurry or weird. She doesn't care at all. Because a day with Jeongyeon is enough for her. Because for her, to be with Jeongyeon is already fun. Because for her, being with the person she loves already made her day. That's how she loves Jeongyeon. She's so in love with Jeongyeon that every simple thing she does is enough. 

     "Though, I don't care about those things," Momo mumbles, "because being with you is enough for me."

     "What was that, Momo?" Jeongyeon asked.

     "What? Did I say something?"

     Their food arrived and Momo's eyes widened with surprise. There was a plate filled with roasted beef, chopped chicken, mashed potatoes, a plate filled with fruits, a whole bottle of wine, and the dessert special that will be served later.

     "What's that word again that Japanese say before eating?" Jeongyeon asked.

     "Itadakimasu," Momo replied. "It means _thanks for the food_."

     "Itadakimasu!" The two said in unison and they began to eat.

 

~

 

     Nayeon opens her eyes. The curtains that covered her window made her room dark. The AC and her small clock only made the noise. She felt a wet cloth on her forehead, and she took it off.

     "Jeongyeon..." she called weakly, while closing her eyes. 

     There was no reply.

     "Jeongyeon..." she called again.

     Nayeon squinted her eyes as she forced herself to get up. She rested her head on the headboard.

     "Where is thatー" She remembered Jeongyeon saying she's going out. Nayeon tsked. "That dog went out for the day. Why the fuck did I say yes to her?" 

     She got up from bed with her blanket around her shoulders. She leans on the wall as support. She got out of her room and, as always, her condominium unit is quiet and it will always be empty and quiet. She went to the kitchen and she saw a bowl of soup, her medicine and a letter that read:

   

_Dear Nayeon-unnie,_

_Since I will be out, I made your breakfast and lunch. Please drink your medicine for your fast recovery (^_^). If the soup is cold, I hope you know how to reheat it ( >0<). _

     

     Nayeon tssed. "I know how to reheat my food!" She shouted. "Treating me like I'm a person who doesn't know how to do stuff because I'm rich. And what the fuck are these? Emojis?" 

     She took the soup and put it inside the microwave. While Nayeon waited for her breakfast, she went to the sofa and dialed the telephone.

     "Hello, Park Residence." Said the person from the other line.

     "Hello, this is Im Nayeon. Is Jihyo in?"

     "Miss Jihyo is on her way to your place, Miss Im."

     "Ah, I see."

     Nayeon ended the call.

     After a minute, Nayeon's doorbell rang. She went to the door, while ignoring the painful headache. She opens the door and saw Jihyo, hands on waist. She went in the room.

     "It's nice to see you too," Nayeon said, closing the door. She walked behind Jihyo.

     "You look stupid," said Jihyo.

     Nayeon rolls her eyes and collapsed on her sofa. "Fuck, my body feels so heavy and I can hardly breathe!"

     "Karma I guess," 

     "I don't believe shit like karma," Nayeon closed her eyes. "What made you come here?"

     Jihyo went to the kitchen and saw Nayeon's soup still inside the microwave. She took the soup out and prepared Nayeon's meal. She went to the sofa and sat beside her.

     "Your pet told me you're sick." Jihyo replied. She touched Nayeon's forehead and it's burning hot. "Unusual for you to let her go."

     "I did not let her go. The bitch wants some fresh air or some crap so I let her be, I guess."

     Jihyo helped Nayeon sat up. She began to feed Nayeon while being covered in her thick blanket.

     "Heard you fired your maids," Jihyo said. "This soup smells nice. You fired a maid that cooks well."

     "Jeongyeon made this soup,"

     "Really? Cool."

     After eating, Nayeon takes her medicine and layed on the sofa.

     "I guess I'll be your Yoo Jeongyeon for today." Said Jihyo, wearing the dog ears she found on the floor. "Master." She cooed.

     Nayeon chuckles. "Fuck off," she said. "You look ugly. No one can replace Jeongyeon as my pet."

     Jihyo took the dog ears off. "If you say so."

     "I need a new phone," Nayeon said, faintly. "I broke mine yesterday."

     "Why?"

     "No questions. I need a new phone. Tell Jeongyeon that... I need... a new phone." Nayeon said, slowly closing her eyes word by word.

     Jihyo pulled the blanket closer to Nayeon.

     "Honestly, you're still the old baby Nayeon." Jihyo said, giggling.

     "I can still fucking hear you, Jihyo."

     "Ops, my bad."

     Back in the café, Jeongyeon and Momo just finished eating their dessert.

     "I'm full!" Momo exclaimed.

     Jeongyeon smiled. "And after we got out of this place you will say ' _I'm hungry_ '." 

     Momo pouted. "Meanie..."

     Momo then noticed a lot of girls are looking at Jeongyeon. She felt something strange within her. A feeling that is something terrifying and irritating. Her cold and threatening eyes gave the girls a chill and drifted their eyes from Jeongyeon.

     Jeongyeon took a sip from her glass of wine and noticed Momo. 

     "Who are you staring at?" Jeongyeon asked, looking behind her. She looks at Momo with a questionable look.

     Momo smiled. "Oh no one," she said. 

     Jeongyeon payed for the bill. "Alright, it's time for us to go!"

     "Wait," Momo held Jeongyeon's hand. "Before we go, remove your choker."

     "Momoー"

     "Please," Momo pleaded. "Like you said, you want this day to be fun. With your collar around your neck feels like Nayeon is around, which irritates me. I hate it. I want you for myself." 

     Jeongyeon's eyes widened. She was surprised with Momo's words. 

     Momo noticed what she said and immediately remove her hand from Jeongyeon's. "A-and it doesn't go wih your outfit!" Momo added.

     "Momo, I don't know. I am not allowed to remove this choker especially when I'm outside the school and my house."

     "Please, unnie. I want this day to be only you and me. I don't want anything that connects to that demon."

     Jeongyeon hesitated. Momo stands up and went to Jeongyeon. She removes the chocker. And that moment, Jeongyeon felt a little free.

     "See? Feels good right?" Momo asked. She placed the collar inside her bag.

     "Y-yeah." 

     Jeongyeon stands up. Momo wrapped her arm around Jeongyeon and the two walked away. Momo gave a last glare to the girls before returning her focus to Jeongyeon.

      The two went in the car. 

     "So where to next?" Momo asked.

     "Arcade!" Jeongyeon shouted. 

     Arriving at the arcade, Jeongyeon bought yhe tokens and they went directly to the claw machine.

     "Choose anything," Jeongyeon said. "I'll try to win it."

     Momo looks closer. She searched the contents of the machine a prize caught her eyes.

     She pointed a Psyduck stuff toy, that is just near the win box.

     "Psyduck! Alright, wish me luck!"

     Jeongyeon pressed the start button and the machine starts moving. She made sure that the angle of the claw is right on top of the prize. Jeongyeon pressed the button. The claw got hold of the prize and when it's near the box, the prize fell. 

     "Why?" Momo exclaimed. "This machine is unfair!"

     Jeongyeon patted Momo's head. 

     "I still have ten tokens left."

     Jeongyeon tried again. And again the prize fell. She tried and tried until there's no more token left.

     "I'm sorry, Momo." Jeongyeon said. 

     Momo shakes her head. "It's okay, unnie. At least you tried, and I had fun cheering on you."

     Momo and Jeongyeon got out of the arcade. They went to the movie house inside the mall. 

     Momo waited in front of the cinema while Jeongyeon bought their snacks and tickets. After a few minutes waiting, Jeongyeon arrived. She gave Momo her popcorn and drink.

     "I chose Kimi no Nawa. I hope it's your liking." Said Jeongyeon. "I heard from Mina it's a nice movie."

     "Unnie, Kimi no Nawa is famous around the world! It's made in Japan for God's sake! Of course it's my liking." Momo grabbed Jeongyeon's hand and entered the cinema.

     After the movie, Momo and Jeongyeon got out of the movie house.

     Jeongyeon gave Momo another tissue. "Stop crying, Momo." She said.

     Momo blew on the tissue. "I can't. The movie is so beautiful. I hate it so much!" Momo bursts into tears.

     Jeongyeon laughs while hugging her friend, and letting her cry between her arms. 

     "Let it all out, Momo."

     When Momo stops from crying, they went to a picture machine where they can take photos and edit it using stickers.

     They took a lot of photos; photo's with different poses and facial expressions. When they finished, the machine developed the pictures and they scanned each one.

     "Oh my god! You look funny in here, unnie!" Momo said, pointing at the picture of Jeongyeon sticking her tongue out.

     Jeongyeon covered her eyes with her hands. 

     "Please don't let me see it. It's embarrassing!" Said Jeongyeon.

     "Okay. Now that we did all your plans, let's do mine next!" Momo said.

     "And that is?"

     "Shopping!" Momo shouted. "I will buy you stuff, unnie."

     Jeongyeon shakes her head while smiling at Momo. "There's no need for you to buy me stuff, Momo."

     Momo glared at Jeongyeon. She grabbed her hands and tightens her grip. "We're going shopping. I'm going to buy you stuff whether you like it or not."

     In the end of their argument, Momo won. Jeongyeon and Momo went in and out of shops inside the mall. Jeongyeon tried the clothes Momo is giving her. Her feet starts to sore but she doesn't wan to complain, it might ruin the fun that Momo is having. 

     Jeongyeon opens the fitting room curtains.

     "Hmm," Momo said, index finger and thumb under her chin. "Nope. It looks ugly on you. Try this next." Momo handed Jeongyeon another pair of clothes.

     "Momo, this is the 50th outfit. You chose me five already. It's quiet enough for me."

     "No, you try that."

     Jeongyeon saluted. "Yes, ma'am!"

     Jeongyeon closed the curtains. She sat on the floor and sighs. She massaged her feet. 

     "My feet hurts," she mumbles.

     Momo was busy looking for shoes that matches Jeongyeon's attire. When she went back, she saw Jeongyeon wearing the clothes she gave and noticed her blonde friend's feet. It was red, and looks painful.

     "So? Is this good?" Jeongyeon asked. Momo did not remove her gaze on Jeongyeon's feet. "Momo?"

     "Huh? Sorry. No, it doesn't suit you." Momo sat on the chair. "Let's stop. You're right. Five outfits are enough."

     Jeongyeon lent out a sigh.

     "I'll go change." Said Jeongyeon.

     Momo went to the counter to pay for the clothes and shoes. She looks at Jeongyeon sitting on the chair, eyes closed.

     "Here's you receipt, Miss Hirai." Said the cashier.

     "Thank you," Momo bows. She went to Jeongyeon with five bags of clothes.

     "Sorry, Jeongyeon-unnie..." Momo said, sitting beside her.

     "What for?" Asked Jeongyeon, still closing her eyes.

     "For not realizing that you're tired. Now look, your feet are sore."

     Jeongyeon opens her eyes and smiled at Momo. She pats her head. "It's fine. At least I had fun. Why don't we go and have lunch?"

     The two went to have lunch. They ate jokbal, kimchi soup, tteokibokki, Korean Barbeque, and crepé for dessert.

     "Jeongyeon-unnie," Momo called, "I've been wondering, why won't you just fight back every time Nayeon is hurting you?"

     Jeongyeon puts down her chopsticks. "Because I don't know if she will listen or not."

     "Can you just at least try?" 

     There was a moment of silence between the two.

     "I can stop Nayeon if you let me." Said Momo.

     "She's powerful, Momo."

     "That's what you think," Momo sipped her drink. "She's only powerful because of JYP, my uncle. My family can stop her. All I have to do is convinced my uncle."

     "How can you say so?"

     "JYP is behind Nayeon's reign. If I wasn't exiled by my uncle you won't be having a hard time."

     "Why were you exiled?"

     Momo went silent.

     "If you don't want toー"

     "Because I fell in love." 

     Jeongyeon raised her eyebrows. 

     "Because you fell in love? You got exiled because of a simple thing called love?"

     Momo nods. "My uncle's wife died. He got depressed and banned his men on falling in love." Momo scoffs.

     Jeongyeon shakes her head. "That's just plain stupid. I understand his sadness but banning everyone not to fall in love? That's stupid. No one can stop his or herself from falling in love."

     "Exactly. Even though I know it's not allowed, I fell in love. I can't help it. That person captured my heart."

     Jeongyeon leans closer with a weird smile. "Now who is this person, hmm? Care to tell me?"

     Momo blushed. Momo was about to state her answer when Jeongyeon's phone rang.

     "Hello? This is Jeongyeon." Jeongyeon said.

     "Jeongyeon-unnie, it's me Jihyo."

     "Jihyo, what is it? How's Nayeon?"

     Jeongyeon heard Jihyo's sigh. "Still sick. She asked me to tell you that she needs a new phone. Sorry for informing you just now."

     "A new phone?"

     "Yes. The money is here with me and I can't go out or else Madame Bossy will talk shit again."

     "I'll be on my way," 

     "Sorry, unnie. I know you're having fun right now."

     "It's okay, Jihyo."

     Jeongyeon ended the call.

     "What's up?" Momo asked, biting her crepé.

     "Jihyo told me that Nayeon ordered me to buy her a new phone." Jeongyeon sighs. "Sorry, Momo. Looks like our day ends here."

     Momo just smiled at her. "It's fine. At lest we had fun."

     

~

   

     Jihyo waits outside the condominium entrance. She saw a blue Volkswagen stop in front of her and saw Jeongyeon went out of the car.

     "Who owns that car?" Asked Jihyo.

     "A friend's,"

     "Anyway, here's her credit card and cash," Jihyo said, giving Jeongyeon the money. "She gave me the list you have to buy, and she wants the iPhone 6s."

     "iPhone 6s? Isn't that the phone she broke? I though she wants something new." Said Jeongyeon.

     "I don't know about her. That's what she said to me while sleeping." Jihyo sighs. "Just in case, buy her the new iPhone 7."

     "Okay,"

     Jihyo saw Momo inside the car. Her gaze went to Jeongyeon.

     "You're with Momo?" Jihyo asked, coldly.

     "Ah, yes. The two of us went out for the day." Jeongyeon replied.

     Jihyo grabbed Jeongyeon's hand. "Stay away from Momo, unnie."

     "Why? Momo isー"

     "ーis not who you think she is." Jihyo interrupted. "If Nayeon finds out the reason why you're out the whole day is because of Hirai Momo, she will hurt you. I understand you want to spend time with your friend, but end this dayーnow."

     "Okay?"

     Jihyo turns her back and walks away.

     "Oh and," Jihyo stops. She looks at Jeongyeon, "if I were you, I'd rather not stick myself to Momo any longer." She said and left.

     Jeongyeon went in the car, her mind left with confusion.

     "Are you okay?" Asked Momo.

     "Yeah, I'm okay." Jeongyeon started the engine and drove away. She dropped off the things Momo bought for her in her apartment and informed Miss Lee that she won't be coming home. After that, the two went to the iStore where they will buy Nayeon's phone. Jeongyeon talked with the salesman.

     The salesman revealed a red and black phone on the table. "We have this new iPhone 7 released recently and it comes with the color of red. Do you prefer the red or you stick with the black?"

     "Two phones are the same in quality. However, the color made them different. Knowing Im Nayeon, she likes both red and black. I think I'll go for the red. She likes new stuff anyway."

     The salesman nods and went to the cashier.

     "You're good at this," Momo said.

     "Any person can buy a phone in iStore, Momo. I'm the one who's buying Nayeon's needs so I'm used to it." Said Jeongyeon.

     The salesman gave Jeongyeon the phone. The two bows and left the store. They went to the grocery to buy the things Nayeon listed. Most in the list are sweets and food ingredients. 

     After paying for the groceries, they went to the parking lot. Jeongyeon and Momo exchange seats. Momo dropped Jeongyeon off to the condominium. It was almost 6 pm when Jeongyeon arrived.

     Jeongyeon got out of the car and smiled at her. "Take care, Momo. Don't recklessly drive, okay?"

     Momo gave Jeongyeon a thumbs up. "On it! Be safe, unnie. If Nayeon is crossing the lineーwhich she always doesーgive me a call okay? I'll come and help you."

     Jeongyeon waved goodbye to Momo as the car run off. Jeongyeon sighs and went in the condominium building. When she arrived on the floor where Nayeon's unit is located, she heard shouts and crashing of furnitures coming out her door. She saw Mina and the others outside.

     "Jeongyeon-unnie," Sana called. 

     "What's happening?" Jeongyeon asked.

     "What else?" Mina shakes her head. "Nayeon wilding inside with Jihyo who is stopping her. She just snapped."

     Jeongyeon's heart began to race. She's afraid, afraid to get hurt again. She doesn't want to go in, fearing Nayeon.

     "Yoo Jeongyeon!" Jeongyeon heard Nayeon shout with another sound of breaking of glass.

     "Shit," Sana cursed. "She's angry for an unknown reason."

     Mina, with Jeongyeon and the others, went in the door. They saw pieces of ceramics on the floor, the sofa flipped upside down, glass shards, curtains ripped from the window. It's like a hurricane went in the room and destroyed everything.

     They heard another crash coming from their left. They saw Nayeon standing weakly with plates on hand and a gun on the other. When Jeongyeon saw the gun, she remembered the incident back in White Rabbit. 

     "You're fucking crazy, Nayeon!" Jihyo shouted. "Stop it already!"

     Nayeon threw another plate on the floor.

     "Where is Yoo Jeongyeon? It's fucking 6 in the evening!" Nayeon shouted, panicking. She pulled Jihyo's hand. "Did she run away? Did she left us, Jihyo? Huh? Did she?" 

     Jihyo did not answer.

     "No, she can't... she's ours... Jeongyeon is ours..."

     Jeongyeon gathered her courage to say a word, "Nayeon-unnie," Nayeon and Jihyo looks at Jeongyeon, "I just got here. I bought your phone."

      Nayeon sighs with a smile. She let go of the plates. She forced herself to walk towards Jeongyeon. She gave Jeongyeon a tight embrace. Jeongyeon served herself as support of Nayeon's body.

     "I thought you left and never return, Jeongyeon-ah." Said Nayeon. "How stupid of me. Of course you wont run away because if you do, your family is in danger."

     Jeongyeon pats Nayeon's head. "I-I won't leave, unnie."

     Nayeon let go of Jeongyeon. She looks at her outfit. "You look cute, Jeongyeon-ah. Your glasses makes you look cute."

     Nayeon's friends stared at each other. 

     "What's wrong with her?" Asked Mina. "Suddenly acting nice."

     "Effect of having a high-fever, I think? Said Chaeyoung.

     "Or maybe she lost it." Added Tzuyu.

     Jihyo took the bags from Jeongyeon and placed it beside the sofa. Jeongyeon lead Nayeon to the sofa and let her rest on it. She was about to leave her in order to fix the mess she made when Nayeon pulls her back.

     "Stay here," said Nayeon, closing her eyes. "Let Jihyo and the others clean it."

     "What the fuck? Bitch, I did not come here to fix your mess. Heck! I'm leavー" Jeongyeon shakes her head at Sana. "Fine. Only for today, Im Nayeon." 

     The girls began to fix the place, while Nayeon is resting on Jeongyeon's shoulders. The two awkwardly sat on the sofa.

     Mina and Sana are staring at the two girls sitting quietly, while sweeping off the glass shards.

     "I bet thousands of dollars that she's already crazy," said Sana. "Is she bipolar? First she's happy, then she's sad, then she's angry, now look! Being sweet all of the sudden. Maybe she's in her period."

     Mina shakes her head. "Nayeon is just sick, Sana. Now stop blabbering and let's finish this mess. The faster we finish, the early we leave this place."

      When the girls finished cleaning Nayeon's mess, they went back to the leaving room where they can see Nayeon playing with Jeongyeon's hair. The young blonde mouthed "Thank you" to the girls.

     "I just noticed," Tzuyu said. She whispered to the girls, "Jeongyeon-unnie is not wearing her choker." When Tzuyu mentioned it, the girls' attention went to Jeongyeon and they saw no red choker around her neck.

     "Is that bad news, Mina-unnie?" Chaeyoung asked 

     "It-it is, Chaeyoung. Jeongyeon-unnie is in big trouble if Nayeon finds out."

     "Nayeonー" Jihyo called but got interrupted.

     Nayeon stops from playing Jeongyeon's golden hair. "Where's your choker, Jeongyeon?" Nayeon asked, noticing Jeongyeon's bare neck.

     Jeongyeon panicked. She forgot to take the choker back from Momo. She thought about her excuse, hopefully Nayeon will accept her lie. 

     Nayeon pulled Jeongyeon's hair. "Where is your choker?" She asked, threatening the young blonde with her gun.

     "I-it broke, unnie. S-so Iー"

     Nayeon stands up and slapped Jeongyeon.

     "Where the fuck is your goddamn choker, Yoo Jeongyeon?" Nayeon screamed.

     "I-it broke..." Jeongyeon sob.

     Nayeon reloaded her gun. She grabbed Jeongyeon by her neck and pinned her to the wall. Jeongyeon coughs while her tears fell down her face.

     "I hate liars, Jeongyeon. Where the fuck is your choker?" Jeongyeon gasped for air. "I can pull this trigger any second. Now tell me, where is the choker? Did you take it off because I let you out?"

     "I'm telling... the truth... it broke." Jeongyeon gasped.

     Nayeon threw Jeongyeon to the floor. She kicked the young blonde and Jeongyeon, as alway, just cried. 

     Nayeon pulled Jeongyeon's hair.

     "Jeongyeon," Nayeon said. "Do you know the purpose of the chokers? All people under me wears those chokers so that gangs all over Seoul knows that people who are wearing them are under TWICE! And once they know it's under TWICE they won't dare touch them. They won't dare to take them away from usーfrom me. You know why?"

     Jeongyeon's tear fell. "B-because you're superior..."

     "Exactly!" Nayeon lowers the gun. "Now that you're not wearing the choker I gave you, those motherfuckers can take you any second! You piece of shit!" Nayeon grabbed Jeongyeon by her cheeks.    

     "Unnie, let go," Jeongyeon pleaded. "Please, unnie. It hurts."

     Nayeon shakes her head. "A bad dog needs to be punished by her master." Nayeon said. "Do you know what I can do once a gang takes you away from me, huh Jeongyeon? You really want to test me so you took it off, right?"

     "Unnie, I'm telling the truth..."

     "Jeongyeon, you're mineーyou're TWICE'sーI don't want some gangs or people take you away!"

     "She's telling the truth, Nayeon!" Jihyo shouted. "Jeongyeon and I went out while you're still asleep in order to fix it. I stand as her witness."

     "I was there with Jihyo!" Mina added. "The three of us went to the repair shop in order to fix it."

     Nayeon released Jeongyeon from her grip. "You're telling the truth?" Asked Nayeon.

     Mina gave Nayeon a straight face. "Yes, we're telling the truth. So please don'tー"

     A gunshot was heard. Mina fell down on her knees as blood poured down her left leg. Chaeyoung went to her, crying. 

     "Stop it!" Jeongyeon shouted. Nayeon's eyes widened.

     "What did you say, Jeongyeon?"

     Jeongyeon grabbed Nayeon's hand while kneeling. "Stop it. Please stop it, Nayeon-unnie. I don't want you to hurt more people. Please stop, stop I beg you."

     Nayeon pressed her lips. "D-did you just..."

     "Nayeonー"

     Nayeon points the gun towards Jihyo.

     "G-g-get out of my house..." Nayeon stammered. "Get the fuck out!"

     "I'm not going out this hell-hole if you're going to hurt Yoo Jeongyeon!" Shouted Jihyo.

     Nayeon threw her gun away. "I'm not going to hurt her. Now get out! Out!" 

     Nayeon's allies helped Mina stand up, and they left the place. Nayeon grabbed Jeongyeon by her hand and dragged her upstairs to a room filled with books and a human-size dog cage at the center.

     "I planned not to use this piece of shit but you made me use it." Nayeon pushed Jeongyeon inside. She grabbed the handcuffs and locked Jeongyeon's right hand to the cage. She went out and locked shut the cage. All Jeongyeon can do is cry at the corner.

     "You will only get out once you know your mistake..." Nayeon threw the keys near Jeongyeon. "You're such a bad dog, Jeongyeon-ah." She said before going out of the room.

     "I'm so sorry, Nayeon-unnie..." Jeongyeon cried. "I'm sorry for lying... I don't want to get hurt anymore... I'm sorry." She sobbed. 

     The AC's temperature was too cold for Jeongyeon. She rubbed her hands together in order to produce heat. 

     Nayeon went back to her room. She collapsed on the wall and sat on the floor. 

     "She said "stop" to me for the first time?" Nayeon said to herself. "She-she said stop to me. What happened? Why did she said that word just now after all the times I hurt her?"

     Nayeon went downstairs for her dinner. Snce Jeongyeon is locked up, her dinner is the left-over soup. She doesn't want to free Jeongyeon, she must learn her mistake. When Nayeon finished her food, she went upstairs to check on Jeongyeon. She opens the door and saw the blonde sleeping on the cold cage while shivering herself to sleep.

     Nayeon tsked. "She didn't even complain..."

     Nayeon went to her room and grabbed a blanket and a pillow. She went back to the room where Jeongyeon is located. She unlocked the cage and the handcuffs. She placed the pillow under Jeongyeon's head and covered her with a yellow blanket. She went out the cage and locked it.

     Nayeon slapped herself. "Why the fuck am I doing this? Oh right, the master should take care of her pet. That's right. No any other reason." She placed the key back to where she found it and walked out of the room.

     Nayeon threw the handcuffs away and collapsed on her bed, shivering, and went to sleep.

     She woke up after three hours. She saw the time 9:30 on her digital clock.

     "Fuck!" She groans. "I forgot to drink the medicine!"

     Nayeon sat up and forced herself to walk to the bathroom where her pills are being stored. She enters the bathroom and her vision starts to blur. She opens the small cabinet and grabbed the bottle of her prescribed pills. But, before she can get out, her vision darkened and she fell on the floor.

 

 

     Jeongyeon woke up. She just realized that she fell asleep while inside the cage. The handcuff is no where to be seen. She saw a yellow blanket covering her body and a pillow under her head. She sat up and she smelled a fragrance of Jasmine coming from the blanket and from the pillow.

     "Nayeon-unnie's perfume..." 

     Jeongyeon looks at her watch and saw the time 11:40 pm.

     "It's almost twelve." She said. She searched for the key that Nayeon threw in the room. When she saw it near her left, she reached out for it. She got hold of the bronze key and unlocked the cage. She went out the cage and went straight to the door. As Jeongyeon opens the door, it made a loud creaking sound. She saw no sign of Nayeon. She went to her room and there is no Nayeon. Only the lights turned on and the AC. She went downstairs and saw no Nayeon in the living room. In the kitchen, she only saw the left over's of Nayeon on the table. She washed the dishes before continuing her search. She went back upstairs after cleaning. She looks inside the bathroom, and there she saw Nayeon panting heavily on the floor with her medicine bottle beside her. She forced her sicked body from walking out of her room to the bathroom in order to grab herself the prescribed pills.

     "Nayeon-unnie!" Jeongyeon shouted. She went to Nayeon and felt her body heat rise higher than before. She carried her out of the bathroom and went to her room. She placed Nayeon's warm body on her bed and gave Nayeon her medicine. 

     Jeongyeon went downstairs to go grab a bowl of warm water and clean cloth. She went back to Nayeon's room and cleans her body and changed her clothes. She applied wet cloth on Nayeon's forehead.

     "Mom..." Nayeon said, mumbling. "Mom..."

     "Sorry, Nayeon-unnie. Your mom is not here."

     Jeongyeon saw tears running down Nayeon's eyes. 

     "Mom, why did you leave me all alone..." Jeongyeon wanted to leave Nayeon in order for her to rest but Nayeon's faint grip on her sweater is preventing her to go. 

     "Don't leave me, mom."

     "I won't leave, Nayeon-unnie."

     Jeongyeon wiped the tears away from Nayeon's face.

     "Why are you doing this to me, Nayeon-unnie? What did I do for you to hurt me so much? If only you will tell me your reason I might understand you."

     Nayeon tightens her grip. "Mom..." she gasped. "Dad... dad no longer loves me. He found someone better than the both of us."

     All Jeongyeon can do is listen to Nayeon sleep-talking. She pitied her. She's rich, but is she happy? No. She's not. She only finds happiness by hurting people. She finds happiness by fear. Pathetic. 

     "It hurts, mom. My body feels heavy. Am I dying? Is this a sign for me to join you?"

     Jeongyeon giggled faintly. "You're just sick, Nayeon-unnie. Sleep so that you will recover."

     "Why am I hurting people, mom?" Nayeon opens her eyes. She saw a blurry image of Jeongyeon then to her mom. "Why do I hurt innocent people?"

     Jeongyeon removes the hair from covering Nayeon's face. "Only you can answer that, Nayeon-unnie." 

     "I'm cold, mom... it's so cold..."

     Jeongyeon grabbed the remote of the AC and lowers the temperature. She felt Nayeon's body began to shake. 

     "It's so cold..." Nayeon said, faintly. She closed her eyes and another tear fell.

     "It's embarrassing for me to do this but," Jeongyeon layed beside Nayeon, "please excuse me, Nayeon-unnie. I must do this to transfer my body heat to you."

     Jeongyeon hugged Nayeon while her sick master is sobbing quietly. Nayeon stopped shaking when she felt Jeongyeon's warm body heat, which she thought is coming from her mother in her dreams. 

     "I'm... I'm so lonely, mom... I'm very lonely... why do you have to leave me all alone? I need you... I miss you, mom... you're the only one who can understand me..."

     Jeongyeon did not reply. She placed Nayeon's head on her arm and hugged her closer. She hummed a lullaby and little by little Nayeon starts to sleep.

     "Good night, Nayeon-unnie."

     Before Nayeon can finally drift her way to sleep, she saw Jeongyeon laying on her bed and is embracing her. She smiled faintly.

     "Thank you, Jeongyeon-ah." She said but Jeongyeon did not notice because the young blonde is already asleep.

     The two are fast asleep, not aware of the danger near them. The danger that will change Nayeon's life, forever. The danger that will be the start of their life to change. The danger that will make Nayeon realize the worth of her friends, her father and most of all, she will realize the worth of Yoo Jeongyeon in her life.


	4. Chapter 4

     The next morning, Nayeon woke up from her sleep and saw herself lying on Jeongyeon's shoulder, while the young blonde is embracing her. She wonders if Jeongyeon's been holding her close all throughout the night.

     ' _Thank you, Jeongyeon-ah_.' Nayeon remembered what she said, which embarrassed her. Why would she say that out of the blue? Did Jeongyeon heard her say it? She hoped not.

     Nayeon sat up and went off her bed. She stretched her body and lent out a yawn. She looked at herself on her bedroom mirror and checked her temperature; her fever was gone overnight. Nayeon then went downstairs to the kitchen where she cooked breakfast.

     "Why the fuck is cooking to damn hard?" Nayeon cursed, placing the burnt pancakes on her plate and leaving the edible ones on Jeongyeon's.

     After preparing the breakfast table, Nayeon went upstairs to her room and saw Jeongyeon still sleeping quietly. She went near her and poked her cheeks.

     "Jeongyeon, wake up." She said. Jeongyeon did not move. She poked Jeongyeon again, "I said wake up, Jeongyeon. What the hell?" Nayeon groans. 

     Nayeon crawled up on her bed and faced Jeongyeon, her face went near the young blonde's face. Nayeon's arms supported her body from crushing the sleeping Jeongyeon. As her head went nearer and nearer, their foreheads touched, their noses touched, and their two fleshy protrusions touched. Jeongyeon's lips were soft and smooth. 

     Jeongyeon felt something soft and sweet touching her. She moved a little that made Nayeon stop from kissing the young blonde. Jeongyeon opens her eyes and saw Nayeon's face close to hers. 

     "My pet is finally awake." Nayeon smirked. 

     Jeongyeon's face flushed a light red, "M-morning, unnie." Jeongyeon said.

     Nayeon went off the bed. She went to her cabinet and took out her clothes.

     "Go rinse yourself," said Nayeon. "And once you're done go and have breakfast."

     Jeongyeon sat up and yawns. She stretched her body and rubbed her eyes.

     "How are you feeling?" Jeongyeon asked.

     "Healthy. No more shit ass fever."

     "That's good to hear. But you still need to rest a bit more and drink your medicine, unnie. How about your hand? How is it? Does it still hurt?"

     Nayeon rubbed her hand that's been covered with a gauze. 

     "It doesn't hurt anymore. Should I take the gauze off?"

     Jeongyeon went off the bed and fixed the cushions. 

     "I'll change the gauze once you're done taking a bath." Jeongyeon smiled.

     Nayeon went to the bathroom and took a short and warm bath, while Jeongyeon went downstairs to rinse her face with warm water. She wiped her face dry, and saw the dining table. There were two plates; a well cooked pancake on the other and some burnt ones on the other plate. She also saw the sink filled with utensils and broken utensils and eggshells inside the garbage can.

     "Did Nayeon-unnieー"

     "Why are you still not eating?" Nayeon said, arriving at the dining table wearing only her bathrobe. 

     Jeongyeon removes the old gauze and applied a new roll on Nayeon's hand. Nayeon then sat on her chair and pulled the plate of burnt pancakes close to her. She took a piece and looked at it with disgust.

     "Unnie?" Jeongyeon called.

     "I'm going to eat your share of pancakes if you keep on standing there." Said Nayeon.

     Jeongyeon sat on her seat. Nayeon took bite on her food and Jeongyeon saw how the taste affects her, but she continued eating it.

     "What are you looking at?" Asked Nayeon.

     Jeongyeon shakes her head. "N-nothing. Thank you for the food, Nayeon-unnie."

     Nayeon rolls her eyes, "Whatever."

     Jeongyeon started eating her share. She saw how burnt Nayeon's pancakes were, but Im Nayeon ate them even if the taste is bitter and disgusting. Why would the Im Nayeon do that? She could just eat the well-cooked pancakes instead of the over-cooked ones. She could've given Jeongyeon the burnt pancakes and ate the ones that are edible.

     "Nayeon-unnie, I have too much on my plate and I think I couldn't finish them. Is it okay if I share it with you?" Asked Jeongyeon. Nayeon stops from eating and lowers her fork. "And eating burnt food is not good for your health. It can cause cancer, unnie. Plus, I'm not really hungry." Jeongyeon added.

     Nayeon scoffs. "Have it your way then, Jeongyeon."

     Jeongyeon took out another plate and gave half of her pancakes to Nayeon and the two proceeds on eating.

     Nayeon finished eating her pancakes first. She took a big gulp of her drink. 

     "I'll be washing the dishes after you eat." Nayeon said.

     "Stop! I mean no. You should go and change your clothes." Said Jeongyeon.

     Nayeon looks at Jeongyeon solemnly. But in Jeongyeon's eyes, her look appears to be like she's glaring at her.  

     "S-sorry..." Jeongyeon stammered. 

     Nayeon sighs, "Fine. And I would be very happy if you will not say that word."

     "What word? Do you perhaps mean the word stop?"

     "Yoo Jeongyeon!"

     Jeongyeon chuckled. "Okay, I understand. Why though, unnie?"

     Nayeon removes eye contact and focused on the burnt pancake. "I'm not used to you saying that word to me..."

     "You're joking right?"

     "Does this face looks like I'm joking? Every time you say it, I couldn't help but feel like shit for an unknown reason. After months abusing you, yesterday was the first time you said that word to me." Nayeon mumbles, "I'm not used to it."

     Jeongyeon finished eating and washed the dishes. Nayeon went upstairs to changed into her attire. She went back to the kitchen and saw Jeongyeon who just finished cleaning the dishes.

     "Where are you going?" Jeongyeon asked, wiping her hand dry with a cloth.

     Nayeon grabbed her bag and phone. "Going out to grab some drink to a friend's, and dropping you off to your place." Nayeon replied.

     "There's no need for you to do that. I can go on my own. Plus, I don't think you would like to see where I stay soー"

     Nayeon faced Jeongyeon, "Look, Jeongyeon. I won't let you go out by yourself since the goddamn choker is broken. I hope you do remember what I said last night. I won't let those motherfuckers have you." Said Nayeon. She points her finger to the door. "Those fuckers can be  _anywhere_  in downtown. They will grab who'll they see intresting or some shit. And if they grab you away, may Godーif he truly existーexcuse me for murdering people."

     Nayeon pulled Jeongyeon's hand as the two exits the place.

 

 

     

     The ride was quietーdead quiet. Nayeon was leaning her head on her knuckles while her elbow on the car's armchairーas she stare outside the window, watching the cars they pass by and the city structures standing strong and tall. Jeongyeon on the other hand is sitting quietly inside the car and is setting up Nayeon's new phone.

     "I think you can drop me off here, unnie." Said Jeongyeon, looking outside the car 

     The car stopped outside 7-Eleven.

     "Why did you stop, Mark?" Asked Nayeon to the driver, looking at the front mirrow. She looks at Jeongyeon, "I'm not letting you walk on your own."

     The car continued running.

     "Mark will be fetching and dropping you off from school starting today until I get you another choker." Said Nayeon, still staring outside the window. "I'll call Jihyo to forget your old choker. I'll get you a new one. You've been a bad dog lately, Jeongyeon-ah. I have no choice but to use the other choker."

     "Yes, unnie."

     "Don't go out of your house without it. Do you understand?"

     Jeongyeon nods her head.

     The car stops from running. Nayeon looks around and saw abandoned houses, poor houses, and dilapidated apartment and homes. 

     The surrounding residents went out of their houses, and opens their doors and windows, just to see a car that they've never seen in the area before. A 4-seat black Lincoln Town limousine was parking outside the dilapidated apartment, and people are wondering what's the car doing in a place so poor.

     Mark opens the door for Jeongyeon and closed it. She bows to Nayeon and give her thanks and a goodbye.

     Nayeon lowers the window, "You live in  _that_ apartment?" Asked Nayeon, looking at the apartment behind Jeongyeon.

     "Yes, unnie." Jeongyeon looks back at the apartment and back to Nayeon. "I told you before leaving, you won't like the look of the place where I stay. This place is... um... not for rich people like you."

     Nayeon blinked thrice before removing her gaze to the place. It was so appalling to look at.

     "Remember, don't you dare go out, Jeongyeon." Said Nayeon and closed the window. 

     Jeongyeon saw the car run away and she waved goodbye.

     ' _She's staying in that poor neighborhood? She's a student of my family's school; an expensive school! How can she manage her tuition fee? Her food? Her needs?_ ' Nayeon asked herself.  _'Where does she get the money?'_

     "Where to next, Miss Im?" Asked her driver that disturbed her from her thoughts.

     "I have to meet my cousin in White Rabbit, Mark."

     "Understood. Also I must inform you about my father, Mr. Kang."

     "What about him?"

     "He will be returning in 4 days after his leave."

     Nayeon sat forward at the edge of her seat, "I thought my amazing father gave him a 2 month leave? He's supposed to be returning next month."

     Mark looked into the rear-view mirror, "That's what I said, but my father won't listen."

     Nayeon leans back to her seat.

     "Well, that means you're back to be my father's driver, huh? You must be very happy that you won't hear me complain a lot and do stupid shit."

     Nayeon heard Mark chuckle, "Believe it or not Miss Im, I'd rather be your driver than your father's."

     "Why would that be? Tell me honestly. I hate liars, Mark."

     "I'm not comfortable with the person who joins him going to places. If you know who I mean."

     Nayeon tssed and looks outside the window. "Too bad you will."

     "Oh and about the land of the Yoo Family, the principal called this morning and asked if you're still interested on the land. I know I'm not in the position to say this but Miss Im, don't you think that this is too much? I understand you want to see Miss Yoo to be in pain butー"

     "Cancel it." Nayeon interrupts.

     "Pardon, Miss Im?"

     "Tell the principal to cancel it. We won't be using the land of the Yoo Family. We'll leave them alone." Nayeon sighs, "Though I want to see Jeongyeon's reaction when she finds out. There's no point if we use her family."

     "As you wish, Miss Im."

     The car stopped in front of the club. It was 8 in the morning and the club is already been lined up by customersーmostly teenagers.

     Mark opens the door for Nayeon.

     "I'll give you a bell once I'm done." Nayeon said.

     Nayeon passed by the lining customers and the bouncer let her in. Once she enters, the sound of pop music is ruining her eardrums. The lights flickered in lime, blue, yellow, and red that is painful to the eyes; frantic people packed the dance floor with their hands up high synchronizing with the music; strippers are dancing on the stage while middle-aged men puts bills in the strippers' pockets and clothes; and make-up and love sessions in VIP rooms. Nayeon hates the obscene scene. She went up stairs to the bar where the music won't reach her and is the only place where she can relax. 

     The music died away as the bar door closed shut, and the deafening music was replaced into murmurs, laughs, giggles and some breaking of glass.

     "I'll be damned," Nayeon looks at a girl wearing a pinstriped suit, "Im Nayeon is in the club."

     Nayeon rolls her eyes. "I went here days ago, Crystal. Don't act like I've never been here for years and that you're surprised to see me." Nayeon sat on a chair at the counter. 

     Crystal gave her a glass of whiskey.

     "What brought you here? Another person to kill?" Crystal asked.

     Nayeon laughs. "No," Nayeon replied, sipping her drink. The tang flavor run down her throat. "Here to relax myself."

     "Don't give me a reply so cold. God, when is the last time we met?"

     "5 months ago."

     "Seriously, Nayeon. It's been months. Don't give me that coldー"

     Nayeon finished her drink, "Can't help it."

     "You have to. I'm your cousin. Bitch, I've been waiting to see you in the club so we can talk."

     Crystal gave Nayeon another glass. She excused herself and served the orders of the customers. 

     "Something's wrong with me..." Nayeon faintly said. 

     "And you just noticed it this time? Wow!" Crystal clapped her hands sarcastically. 

     Nayeon gave Crystal a middle finger, "I'm serious. Something's strange."

     Crystal leaned closer to her. "I'm all ears, sweetheart."

     "It's about my pet. You know, the girl I'm playing? She's very obedient, genteel, and all. Never complains if I hurt her or some shit. Never shouted back at me. Never disobey me. She's just letting me hurt her blablabla."

     "Uhuh, go on."

     "Yesterday, I was really pissed offー because shit happens. After months of abusing her, yesterday was the very first time she said something that snapped something inside me. I stopped."

     "Hmm, a girl so good and obedient said something that made you stop? What would that be? Did she say  _please have sex with me_?  _Hurt me more mommy_?  _Nayeon-unnie~ bang me hard tonight!_  Is that it?" 

     "What the fuck?" Nayeon exclaimed. "You dirty minded bitch."

     Crystal laughed. "What? It's funny."

     "She just said the word  _stop_. She never said that word to me; or even the word  _enough_. Hearing her say it, makes me feel like shit, and I don't know why. I'm not used to hear her say it. I'm Im Nayeon for fucks sake! And a wench like herー" Nayeon groans, "ーI don't know what to think anymore."

     Crystal stands up straight with a long "oh".

     Out of disillusionment, Crystal clicked her tongue three times. "Damn, I thought she said Nayeon-unnie bang me hard tonight. Disappointing." 

     "Shut up, Crystal. I'm not in the mood for your dirty conversations."

     Before Nayeon can take another sip of her drink, Crystal took the whiskey from her and drank it. "Implausible for you to feel like that, sweetheart. The reason why you feel like shit right now is  _maybe_  because it makes you  _realize_  that you crossed the line. Have you ever thought "Is this too much?" or "Am I hurting her way too much?" stuff like that."

     "Well, no. Not once."

     Crystal patted Nayeon's head, "Knowing you, my dearest cousin, you're a schadenfreude, a sadist but not the type of person to kill random peopleーunless they've done something inexcusable. So I assume you only want to hurt your pet than kill her." Crystal placed the glass on the sleek counter table. "Just calm your ass. If you keep on being such a bitch, your pet might die in your hands. I know you don't want that to happen."

 

~

 

     Three days have passed, for the first time there's no Im Nayeon calling for Jeongyeon's presence, no Im Nayeon abusing her, no more bruises and gauzes, no more torture, no Im Nayeon; she felt free. Students wondered what happend between the two? What happened to Im Nayeon? And where is Im Nayeon? Nayeon never went to school for three consecutive days. She did not even call Jeongyeon to go to her place; it's like she vanished. Jeongyeon felt relieve; and wondered what happened to Nayeon.

     "That cough is getting worst as the days go by." Momo said, as she heard Jeongyeon coughed drastically while in class. "Why don't you go to the doctor, Jeongyeon-unnie?"

     Jeongyeon shakes her hand. "It's okay. This is just a cough. I'll just drink my medicine."

     Momo sighs, "If you say so."

     They heard a knock from the door that interrupted the class. Jihyo went in and bows to the professor.

     "Yoo Jeongyeon," the professor called. Jeongyeon stands up, "Miss Park needs you."

     "Shit!" Momo cursed in a hush tone. Jeongyeon just shaked her head.

     Jeongyeon and Jihyo went out of the room. The two walked silently on the halls to the private building.

     "Nayeon is back from her hibernation," Jihyo said, breaking the silence between them. "Looks like our days of peace and quiet is over."

     The two arrived in the room, and saw Nayeon sitting on her chair while taking pictures of herself. Jeongyeon bows to her and everyone else in the room.

     "Jeongyeon can you please make us coffee," Nayeon said, while typing on her phone, "and please give me something to eat."

     Jihyo and the others looks at each other with baffled looks. 

     Jeongyeon nods. She gave Nayeon a plate of biscuits, and made coffee for the girls.

     "Thank you, Jeongyeon." Nayeon said.

     Dahyun leans closer to Jihyo. "Unnie, Nayeon-nie is acting strange." Dahyun said.  

     Jihyo nods, "I know, Dahyun. She's talking politely to Jeongyeon. Is she on drugs?"

     "Nayeon-unnie," Sana called, "how are you feeling?" She asked.

     "I'm fine, Sana." Nayeon replied. 

     Nayeon placed her phone down and looks at Mina, "Mina, how are you?" Nayeon asked. She looks at Mina's leg covered with a gauze, then back at Mina.

     Mina replied, "I'm fine, unnie. The bullet just passed by my leg so it gave me a scratch. However the scratch was deep." 

     "I see. That's good to hear. Rest well."

     "Chaeyoung was mad you know," Jihyo said. "She even dared to come back and fight you. I can't believe the mild Son Chaeyoung snapped yesterday." Jihyo sighs.

     Nayeon lent out an exasperated  _pah!_

     "Why did you even shoot Mina? She did not do anything wrong." Sana asked.

     Nayeon closed her eyes and rubbed her nosebridge with her index finger and thumb. She leans back to her chair.

     "I was sick and my hands were shaking." Nayeon replied. "I didn't know I pulled the trigger."

     "Speaking of Chaeyoung, where is she?" Dahyun asked, "She's not here today."

     The girls looks at Mina and saw her face flushed bright red.

     Mina replied, "S-she's tired so I let her rest." 

     Sana whistles. "Rough sex!"

     "Unnie!" Shouted Mina.

     Nayeon chuckled. "There's no need for you to be embarrassed about it, Mina. Did you do her so rough last night that she couldn't move her legs? Damn, such a beast."

     Mina covered her face with her hands out of embarrassment.

     "Shut the fuck up," Mina mumbles. "It's not funny."

     "You'll get used to their teasing, Mina-unnie." Said Dahyun. 

     Nayeon looks at Sana who joined the bandwagon. "Why can't you be just like Mina, Sana?" Nayeon said. "I bet Tzuyu wants some of you too."

     "I don't want to have an argument on who's better in sexーsince it may turn out that way if I say Sana-unnie is greater than Mina-unnie. I'm not saying that Sana-unnie is the best but that's exactly what I'm saying. If Mina-unnie and I will have sex to prove me wrong, my answer depends. Since Chaeyoung-nie is possessive of her, and Sana-unnie is possessive of me." Said Tzuyu out of the blue, that caught the attention of the girls. She continued, "If you were to ask me, I would like to try it with Mina-unnie but I doubt she'll do me way better than Sana-unnie. When Sana-unnie and I did it, I couldn't even move my whole body for four days. I couldn't move my hips, and my thighs and legs hurts. As far as I can remember, Sana-unnie and I did various positions that I don't know where she got them, andー"

     Sana covered Tzuyu's mouth. "Okay, Tzuyu. That's enough!"

     "You and Tzuyu did it? What the hell? Since when?" Mina asked, wide-eyed.

     Tzuyu removes Sana's hand. "Oh, unnie and I did it months ago. Before we went here we even had a shortー"

     "Chou Tzuyu shut the fuck up or I'm throwing the goddamn dog out of my fucking house and I swore you won't be walking in a week!" Shouted Sana.

     Tzuyu went silent. 

     Nayeon and Dahyun laughed loudly.

     "Kids," Jihyo said, while shaking her head. "Chaeyoung and Tzuyu and minors! God!"

     Nayeon tssed. "Let them be, Jihyo." Said Nayeon. "Let them have fun with their pets."

     Jihyo shakes her head and slammed the table. "They are minors, Im Nayeon."

     "And your point is?"

     "They're not supposed to be having sex!"

     Nayeon scoffed. "Who the hell cares? Their masters will do anything they want to them."

     Jihyo just sighed and pretends to forget everything. She doesn't want to have an argument early in the morning. Mina opens up the topic regarding SEVENTEEN's visit, while Jeongyeon distributed their cups of coffee. 

     When Jihyo took a sip of her coffee, she coughed drastically.

     "Jeongyeon, can I have a cup of water and sugar, please." Jihyo said, with a sour look on her face. 

     Mina took a small sip of her coffee and drank it with disgustーsame goes for the other girls. It was bitter, too bitter. Nayeon on the other handーinstead of shouting at Jeongyeon (which she always do) whenever she made a mistakeーcontinued drinking her coffee. 

     The girls gave her questionable looks and watches her every move.

     "What the hell are you guys looking at?" Nayeon asked.

     The girls shaked their heads.

     Jeongyeon lent out a cough. "S-sorry," she said. "I must've forgotten to put sugar." She took the coffees away but Nayeon grabbed her hand to stop her. She felt Jeongyeon warm and hot temperature. 

     "Return to your class," said Nayeon, not giving her any eye contact.

     "But Nayeon-unnie, I have toー" 

     Nayeon looks solemnly into Jeongyeon's eyes. "When I said you return to your class, you return to your class. You're my dog, Jeongyeon. Obey my orders."

     Nayeon released Jeongyeon from her grip. Jeongyeon bows to her and walks to the door.

     "And go to the clinic to check your temperature and some medicine for your cough. You might infect me with that annoying cough of yours." Nayeon said, sipping her coffee. 

     The door closed shut and Mina looks at Nayeon.

     "Isn't the coffee bitter, unnie? Why keep on drinking it." Mina asked.

     "It is. Makes me want to puke. But the bitch made this for us so there's no point for me to get mad at her." Nayeon replied.

     "You're acting strange to Yoo Jeongyeon, Nayeon-nie." Said Jihyo. "Are you okay?"

     Nayeon slammed the table. "Why wouldn't I be fucking okay?" Nayeon shouted. "I'm just not in the mood on hurting that wench. Are you bitches satisfied with my answer?" They did not utter a sound. "I thought so."

 

     

 

     Lunch time, an hour of students to fill their stomachs with food and beverages. Students will throng the cafeteria and fill it with their noise, but Jeongyeon might overpower their noise with her frequent coughing.

     Jeongyeon lent out another dry and rough cough.

     Momo placed her palm on Jeongyeon's forehead. "You're sick for God's sake, Jeongyeon-unnie!" Momo shouted. "You should skip school! Since when did you have this fever, huh?"

     Jeongyeon coughs. "After the day we went out together? I don't know."

     Momo groans, "You should go home and rest. And you should inform your manager at work that you're sick."

     "I'm okay, Momo. I'll rest later."

     "No! You will rest today."

     "Momo, please. I promise to rest."

     "Butー"

     Momo got interrupted when Jeongyeon's phone rang. She saw her sister's name on the screen and excused herself. She went outside the noisy cafeteria and answered the call. Coincidentally, Jihyo was ambling on the halls when she overheard Jeongyeon's voice. 

     "Hello, Seungyeon-unnie?" Jeongyeon said.

     "Jeongyeon..." Jeongyeon heard her sister's faint cries in the background.

     "Unnie, what's wrong? Are you crying" Jeongyeon asked.

     "Jeongyeon... our land..."

     "What happened? Why are you crying?"

     Jihyo hides behind the lockers. She listened carefully to the conversation.

     Seungyeon gasped and cried again. "Someone bought our land, Jeongyeon. Dad is... dad is..."

     Jeongyeon clenched her fist. "What happened to dad? Who bought our farm land?"

     "Dad is in the hospital. He had a heart attack..."

     Appalled with the surprising news, Jeongyeon remained calm. "Seungyeon-unnie, please don't joke around. This is not funny. Who bought the land? How did this happen? How's dad?"

     "I'm superserious, Jeongyeon. Dad is in the hospital right now!"

     Jeongyeon shouted, "What the fuck happened, unnie? That land is ours! We have proof! We have titles of the land! How, unnie? How?"

     That was the first time Jihyo heard Jeongyeon curse.

     Jeongyeon heard Seungyeon sniff. "The way I heard it's Im, the buyer is someone called Im."

     "Im? Did you just say Im? Im Nayeon? Is it Im Nayeon?"

     "Im?" Jihyo mouthed to herself. 

     "No. Maybe. I don't know. But that's what the lawyer said. The one who bought it is the Im Family. Jeongyeon, I don't know what to do..."

     Jeongyeon did not say a word. Her vision blurred, she felt a slight pain in her head. 

     "Jeongyeon? Hello? Are you still there? Jeongyeon."

      Jeongyeon lowers her phone and ended the call.

     Jeongyeon gritted her teeth, "I-I-Im Nayeon..." 

     Jihyo runs away silently. She ran until she bumped into Tzuyu.

     "Sorry, Jihyoー"

     "Is Nayeon-unnie still inside the room?" Jihyo interrupted.

     "Yes, she is. Whyー"

     Jihyo began to run before Tzuyu can finish her sentence.

     The door slammed wide open and Nayeon saw Jihyo at the door.

     "What the fuck?" Nayeon shouted.

     "Nayeon-unnie!" Jihyo stormed her way to Nayeon and grabbed her by her shoulders. "Why did you do it?!" She screamed.

     "What what hell are you talking about? Get your hands off me, Jihyo!"

     Jihyo pinned Nayeon to the wall, "Why the fuck did you buy the land of the Yoo Family? I thought you cancelled the plan!"

     "What? I did cancel it."

     "Don't fuck with me! Tell me the truth! This is crossing the line!'

     "Wait, wait," Nayeon removes Jihyo's hands. "Calm the fuck down and fucking tell me what's happening."

     "I overheard Jeongyeon talking to her sister on the phone." Jihyo pointed her finger to Nayeon, "I heard her sister said that their land was bought by the Im Family. You're the only person who is evil and the only person who would dare to do something stupid like this!"

     Nayeon shakes her head with a questionable look. "Jihyo... I did not... my plan buying the land got cancelled. You can go ask Mark for confirmation."

     The two heard noises outside. Mina's voice can be heard from stopping someone entering the door. The door opened and they saw Jeongyeon panting rapidly. She fell down on her knees and bows in front of Nayeon.

     "Nayeon-unnie!" Jeongyeon shouted.

     Mina went to Jeongyeon in order to help her stand up but Nayeon stopped her.

     "What do you want, bitch?" Nayeon asked. "Don't waste my time."

     "I beg you, unnie. Give us back our land. Please!"

     "Land? What land?"

     "Please, Nayeon-unnie. My father is in the hospital. He had an heart attack. Please, unnie... give us back our land."

     Nayeon told Jihyo to leave the two alone inside the room. Jihyo is sceptical about leaving the them, but Nayeon persuaded so she left at the end. 

     Nayeon went near the young blonde. She dragged a chair and sat in front of her.

     "Please, Nayeon-unnie. Please... give us back our land." Said Jeongyeon. "Give us back our family's land."

     Nayeon let Jeongyeon begged to her for minutes, while she's busy playing with her phone.

     "Nayeon-unnie..." Jeongyeon snivels. She was crying. "I... I will do anything... I'll give you anything you want from me."

     Jeongyeon caught her attention. Nayeon stands up from her seat and pulled Jeongyeon's hair up to face her. 

     "You'll do and give me anything?" Nayeon's gaze went to Jeongyeon's lips then to her eyes. "Anything?"

     "Yes. Anything. Just please, please give us back our land. Please reconsider your plan on buying the land."

     Nayeon ordered Jeongyeon to stand up. 

     Nayeon wiped Jeongyeon's tears. "I hope you're serious about that, Jeongyeon. Are you sure you'll do anything? Give me anything?" 

     "Yes."

     Nayeon caressed Jeongyeon's neck, and Jeongyeon couldn't help but shiver with her touch.  _She knows what Nayeon wants her to do, she knows what Nayeon wants from her._

     "Anything, huh? I wonder." Nayeon held Jeongyeon's face. She looks both into her eyes. "What do you think I want, Jeongyeon-ah? Like you said, you will do and give me anything. By that, you also mean you are willing to give me yourー" Nayeon giggles. 

     A tear fell down on Jeongyeon's face. Nayeon wiped the tears away. 

      _Nayeon wants her._

     She kissed Jeongyeon's forehead.

     "Do your thing, Jeongyeon-ah." Nayeon whispered into Jeongyeon's ear. 

     Jeongyeon blushed. She took off her outer uniform and unfastened the buttons of her vest and white longsleeve. Nayeon held Jeongyeon's hand that stopped the young blonde from unbottoning her whole unifrom. Suddenly, a loud slam was heard. Nayeon was pinning Jeongyeon on the wall while kissing her. Jeongyeon's gasps can be heard and the smacking of their lips. Nayeon fondled Jeongyeon's breast while kissing her bare neck, that made the young blonde lent out a whimper. She doesn't want this, she's against with this; but she's willing to give up everything, even herself, for her family.

     "Jeongyeon-ah..." Nayeon said while kissing her. 

     Jeongyeon shivered. Her knees quivered. Her hands shaked. She couldn't help but gasp and let her tears fall down her face. For a moment, Nayeon's touch, her lips on her neck, is driving her wild. The feeling is weird, strange, and  _intoxicating_. 

     Nayeon kissed Jeongyeon's lips deeply. She placed her hand on Jeongyeon's waist and pulled her close while sliding her other hand between her thighs.

     Jeongyeon held Nayeon close to her. She run down her fingers on Nayeon's hair, "Nayeon-unnie." Jeongyeon suddenly realized what she just uttered, and covered her mouth. 

     With Jeongyeon's tiny moan, something snapped inside Nayeon. She pulled Jeongyeon intensively into a deep kiss and pushes her to the table with force without breaking their touch. She kissed her belly, her cleavage, and her neck. She's thirsty, thirsty for more; she wants to hear more. She wants more of Yoo Jeongyeon.

     Jeongyeon all can do is cry silently.

     Then, Nayeon stopped when she  _realized_  she'd gone too far. She stared at Jeongyeon's face covered in tears. 

     "I was just kidding," Nayeon said and kissed Jeongyeon's lips. There was a flash of light, Nayeon took a picture while kissing her. "And for you to know, my family did not take your family's land away."

     Nayeon stands up straight smirking. Jeongyeon fell down on her knees crying.

     "Aww," Nayeon cooed, "my poor, poor, Yoo Jeongyeon. Hopes crushed with a kiss? Amusing."

     "Why..." Jeongyeon sobbed.

     Nayeon sighed, "Well, one thing's clear, I have nothing to do with your family's land. So you can go and leave."

     Jihyo and Mina went in and saw Jeongyeon on the floor.

     "Nayeonー"

     "Get my gun, Jihyo." Nayeon interrupts.

     Mina helped Jeongyeon stand up, while Nayeon and Jihyo exits the room and walked to the office of the principal.

     Students cleared their way when Nayeon was seen walking the halls in a harried manner, with a gun on hand. Fearing what she will do, they did not utter a sound nor look at her.

     Nayeon stopped as he saw one faculty member at the lobby.

     "Mr. Jhong!" Nayeon called. 

     The man went to her and bowed.

     "Miss Im Nayeon, what is it?" Mr. Jhong asked.

     Nayeon cordially shaked the man's hand with a warm smile.

     "Congratulations sir! You're the new Principal of the University." Nayeon raised her gun and winked, "We have to take out the schmuck who's staying in your new office."

     Nayeon proceeds on walking.

     "Oh and could you call an ambulance, Mr. Jhong?" Nayeon added, and proceeds on walking.

     "Nayeon-nie, what's with the gun?" Jihyo asked. "Please clam down. You're scaring the shit out of me."

     Nayeon reloaded her gun, "Yoo Jeongyeon bowed infront of me, begging me to give her family's land back. She's willing to give me anything and she will do anything for that. She's willing to give me herself, she's willing to give her purity. For some reason, I don't want to see her like that. Mostly, that idiot of a principal terrified my pet. I  _alone_  can do that!"

     The office door of the principal swung open. Nayeon smiled sinisterly at the principal who is in shock with the gun she is holding.

     Back in the room of the building, Jeongyeon kept on sobbing while sitting on a chair.

     "Jeongyeon-unnie?" Mina called. 

     Jeongyeon looks at her and smiled. But her eyes are not smiling. Her lips may say she's okay, but the tears from her eyes falling down her face tells a different meaning.

     Jeongyeon fastened her buttons and fixed her uniform.

     "Do you need anything?" Sana asked. 

     Jeongyeon shakes her head.

     Dahyun gave Jeongyeon a handkerchief, but she refused and left the room sobbing without uttering a word. 

     "She looks really disgruntled." Tzuyu said. 

     Then they heard a gunshot inside the school premises, and they know who caused that.

 

~

 

     Jeongyeon lent out a sneeze.

     "Why don't you go home and rest, Jeongyeon? You look pallid today." Said Jeongyeon's manager.

     Jeongyeon shakes her head, "How about the café? And I still have work in my other part-time job." said Jeongyeon

     "Don't mind the café. We have extra staffs to cover up your place." The manager gave Jeongyeon her bag. "Promise me once you're done with your other work you go home and rest."

     "Yes, manager. Thank you."

     Jeongyeon left the café. She rubbed her hand for heat while walking the streets. She sneezed and coughed, and her vision starts to blur little by little. Her steps were unhurried and unsteady, but she continued.

     Nayeon was sitting on one of the chairs at the bar counter, with a glass of cocktail in front of her hand.

     "You're here again," said Crystal, pouring another cocktail on Nayeon's glass. "What's up?"

     Nayeon sipped her drink, "Killed a principal and made-out with my pet inside a school building." Nayeon replied.

     "Made-out? Damn! How'd it go?"

     "I stopped midway."

     "Why the fuck did you stop?" Crystal exclaimed in disillusionment. "Bitch. If you continued you and your pet will bangbang in the school. Ain't that thrillin', aye?"

     "She's fucking sick! Idiot."

     Crystal shrugged, "How would I know? You didn't told me."

     Nayeon sighs. "Anyway, that happened. And I went here with my body guards to calm my nerves."

     "Crystal!" A customer called. "Where's that bartender of yours? We're waiting for her cocktails."

     "Oh, she'll be here in a few minutes." Said Crystal. Her attention went back to Nayeon and rolled her eyes, "Old men. Itching for my favourite bartender."

     "Oh yeah. This bar is famous 'cause of that bartender of yours. I want to meet her." Nayeon said.

     Crystal winked at Nayeon, "She's damn cute. I am one hundred percent sure she's your type, my dearest cousin. Sad thing is, a friend of hers is abusing the young gal. I feel bad for her." Crystal sighs.

     "Sounds like me." Nayeon sipped her drink.

     "I know right?"

     A staff went to Crystal and whispered into her ears. 

     "Are you serious?" Crystal asked. The staff nodded. "Well, shit." She excused the staff.

     Nayeon sipped her drink and said, "What's up?"

     "Today is Chill Night. No noisy music at the dance floor. Just dancers and singers on the stage entertaining customers." Crystal sighed.

     "Oh. No wonder when I came here I see tables and chairs on the dance floors instead of dancing teenagers. Didn't know this club has that kind of event." Nayeon said. "Well, what's the problem?"

     "No dancer will perform on stage." 

     " _That is a problem_. So what are you going to do? Can't you find a dancer?"

     "No one is available. We're all busy. Why don't you dance instead?"

     Nayeon coughed drastically while sipping her drink. She wiped her mouth with a tissue. "Excuse me? No way in hell I'm doing that."    

     "Oh, why? You used to dance."

     " _Used to_." Nayeon emphasized. 

     "And your dance moves are damn sexy. What a turn on, rawr!"

     Nayeon shaked her head. She excused herself and went to the restroom.

     After a minute, Jeongyeon enters the bar. She saw Crystal behind the counter, entertaining and serving the customers. She waved at her.

     "Hey there, sunshine." Crystal said.

     "Hello, Crystal-unnie."

     Crystal gave Jeongyeon a hug.

     "You okay? You look sick."

     Jeongyeon nods her head, "Yes, I'm okay."

     "Um Jeongyeon, no dancers will perform tonight and we have a lot of customers. Is it okay if you perform? Please?" Crystal begged. 

     Jeongyeon's eyes widened. "M-me? Perform on stage? I don't know the choreography of the dancers! I don't even know what to do on stage! And I don't dance or sing!"

     "You don't dance and sing?" Crystal laughed. "Bullshit! Last time I see you shake your ass at the backdoor while throwing out the trash. And I do remember one time you're singing and humming while serving cocktails. Now hurry and change. Customers are waiting for you, and performance is in 10 minutes."

      Before Jeongyeon can say another word, Crystal left. All she can do is sigh and prepare herself. Jeongyeon changed into her clothes and went to work. Nayeon then arrived and continued talking to Crystal.

     "Oh by the way," Crystal said, "there's the bartender you want to meet." Crystal pointed at a young blonde wearing a pinstripe uniform just like Crystal's. Nayeon couldn't see her face since the girl is standing with her back turned.

     Crystal nudged Nayeon's shoulder. "A cutie, right? She's hot too."

     "She looks cute in that pinstripe suit." Nayeon said, not removing her gaze.

     "I know!"

     "So, have you found a solution to your problem?" Asked Nayeon.

     Crystal nods, "Yes! My favourite bartender will perform on stage in a few minutes."

     Nayeon removes her gaze from the girl and focused on something else.

     Jeongyeon passed by Nayeon and went out of the door. Her performance will be starting in a few minutes yet she doesn't know what to do, or what music to use. She went to the dj and told him to use any music he likes for the performance.

     A lot of middle-aged men and teenagers are packing the tables and chairs. They're all expecting a beautiful performance. After series of songs and some dance performance, it was Jeongyeon's turn.

     "It's her turn to dance!" Shouted a customer. People began to gather near the windows to see the dance. 

     Nayeon stands up from her seat and sat at the last chair of the counter that is near the glassed window to see the performance. She saw the blonde bartender at the center of the stage. Back up dancers then joined her. Her hips moved, her feet, and her hands. Her voice echoed the club and Jeongyeon made the customers sit at the edge of their seats.

      _Jeongyeon was beautiful and hot on stage_.

     Nayeon looked closely while watching the girl dance. An image of Jeongyeon flashed before her eyes when she saw the girl's side profile.

     Nayeon shaked her head. "Weird..." She said.

     Crystal danced her way out of the counter and went to Nayeon. "She's so hot! God, if I were a guy I'm going to make her mine. But I'm a loyal bitch. A bitch who is loyal to her man." Said Crystal. 

     "She's hot. Not gonna lie. That ass though," Nayeon sipped her drink, "sexy as fuck."

     "Her side profile is gold!" Crystal exclaimed. 

     Nayeon chuckled. "She can stab me with her jawline. Her side profile reminds me of my pet though."

     The music stopped, so does Jeongyeon. She panted after her amazing performance. People clapped and whistled and threw money at her. Jeongyeon bows and exits the stage.

     Nayeon smiled and removes her gaze to the girl.

     When Jeongyeon enters the bar, a lot clapped their hands and gave her cash. She said thank you to them and went back to work.

     "You danced amazing back there, Jeongyeon-ssi!" A customer exclaimed that caught Nayeon's attention.

     "Jeongyeon?" Nayeon mumbles.

     Other customers agreed. 

     "Yoo Jeongyeon doesn't just make delicious and unique cocktails, she dances and sings very well too! What a talent!" Said another.

     "Yoo Jeongyeon?" Nayeon said. She looks back and saw Jeongyeon.

     Crystal looks at her cousin.

     "The bartender you're talking about," Nayeon said to Crystal, "is her name Yoo Jeongyeon?"

     Crystal nods happily. "Yes! My pride and joy, Yoo Jeongyeon! Oh, and my adorable bartender is a student in your school."

     Nayeon clenched her fist. "My pet," Nayeon paused. Crystal raised an eyebrow. Nayeon lowers her head, her hand shaked. "The name of my pet is Yoo Jeongyeon. My pet and I are both going to the same university..."

     Crystal looks at Jeongyeon who is busy entertaining customers then to Nayeon. She groans and closed her eyes.

     "Please don't tell me you're the girl Jeongyeon is telling me about." Said Crystal. Nayeon did not reply. Crystal messed her hair with a groan. "I even said I will give a powerful punch to her abusive friend once I saw her! And I just new that the girl Jeongyeon is talking about is my very own cousin? Am I drunk? Am I dreaming? Please tell me I am having a nightmare."

     "S-s-she's working? In a bar?" Nayeon stammered. "With all of these fuckers around?" Nayeon looks at Jeongyeon who is serving the orders of customers to their tables.

     "Hey Nayeon," Crystal went out of the counter, "I don't want any trouble in the club. Look, I know you don't like to see one of your possessions working under someone elese or some shit, but that girl needs this job. She needs this job. Her pay here is enough for her tuition in college! So please Nayeon, don't start a fight."

     "She's working her ass off everyday for money? For college?" Asked Nayeon, still looking at Jeongyeon.

     "Yes. She is. So please Nayeon. A gift for your dearest cousin, don't fucking hurt her, don't start a fight."

     Nayeon remembered the dilapidated apartment and the poor neighbourhood where Jeongyeon is staying at.

     ' _She's been working her ass off everyday for college. Every fucking day!_ ' Nayeon said to herself.  _'And she did not tell me that she works? That bitch...'_

     "Fuck this!" Nayeon said. She slammed the counter table.

     Jeongyeon was about to go back to the counter after serving a customer when a guy pulled Jeongyeon by the hand. Nayeon and Crystal saw it, and Jeongyeon is struggling.

     "Oh no..." said Crystal. "Shit! I didn't know he's here."

     Nayeon looks at Crystal. "Who's here?"

     Crystal pulled Nayeon closer, "You see, Jeongyeon is sexy and pretty so some customers wants to take her out and that guy over there," Crystal points her finger to the boy who just grabbed Jeongyeon, "is really into your pet. Horny bastard. Your pet's visual is on top. Can't blame him."

     Nayeon looks closely and the man is really familiar to her. "What the fuck? It's Wonwoo!" Nayeon exclaimed. 

     "You know the guy?"

     "He's a member of a boy gang who's going to visit the university few days from now."

     "A gang? Fuck. Nayeon, don't start a war. I swear to God, Nayeon..."

     Nayeon stands up, "Jeongyeon is not wearing the mafia's choker." she said.

     Jeongyeon removes the hand of the customer, but Wonwoo held her hand again.

     "I'm sorry sir, but I can't go with you." Said Jeongyeon. "It's against the rules of the bar."

     "I'll give you 100,000 won. You and me out for a week. What do you say, babe? I've been asking your manager if I can take you out but," Wonwoo caressed Jeongyeon's hand. He smelled her hand and looks into Jeongyeon's eyes, "she won't let me."

     "I'm sorry but I don't want to."

     "Your performance is really sexy. I'm turned on. Will you dance with me on the bed?" Wonwoo said with a laugh.

     Wonwoo pulled Jeongyeon closer for a kiss, but Jeongyeon gave him a powerful slap. The surrounding customers caught their attention. Wonwoo stands up and clenched Jeongyeon's wrist.

     "You bitch!" Wonpil shouted. 

     Jeongyeon grabbed a glass of beer on the table and threw the contents on his face that made Wonwoo flare up. He wiped his face with a laugh, and he pulled Jeongyeon close to him.

     "We will have so much fun tonight." Wonwoo said, licking his lips.

     Jeongyeon endeavoured to break free but Wonwoo's stregnth is too strong. 

     "Sir, please let me go. You're being turbulent to other customers." Jeongyeon said, removing Wonwoo's hand on her wrist.

     Before Wonwoo can say another word, a hand stopped him. He looked at the the owner of the hand and saw Nayeon. Jeongyeon's eyes widened after seeing her.

     "The girl is streaked with you touching her. Let the her go," said Nayeon, "or do you want trouble?" Nayeon's body guards stood behind her, showing their guns. The other customers went near where Crystal is, avoiding the tension between the three.

     Wonwoo released his tight grip on Jeongyeon's wrist and pulled her close to him. "Why isn't it Im Nayeon of TWICE. Nice to see you again, Miss Im." 

     "It's not nice to see you again, Wonwoo." Said Nayeon.

     Wonwoo held Jeongyeon's hand. "I'm sorry but I'm quiet busy at the moment. Why don't we talk when the gang goes to your school? I still haveー"

     Nayeon pulled Jeongyeon away from Wonwoo and stared at his eyes with a glare, but Wonwooo did not let go of his grip on Jeongyeon's.

     "Let go," said Nayeon. "Let her go, Wonwoo."

     Wonwoo smirked, "What if I don't want to?"

     Nayeon gave Wonwoo a punch on the face. He stumbled on the floor. He stood up and gave Nayeon a punch but Nayeon stopped his hand and contorted his arm, that made him scream in pain. He fell on the floor screaming like an infant. And stands up, pointing his gun towards Nayeon. But Nayeon already raised hers before he can.

     "Leave this place to avoid trouble, Wonwoo." Nayeon said. 

     "Why the hell would I do that?" He points the gun to Jeongyeon, "Give me the girl and I'll leave." Wonwoo smiled.

     Nayeon's men reloaded their guns and pointed it at him.

     "Nayeon," Crystal called, "I don't want trouble in the club."

     "Drop your gun and get out of here." Nayeon threatened.

     Wonwoo said, "If you shoot me right now, you know what will happen, Miss Nayeon. We don't want a war between two gangs, right?" Wonwoo smirked, "Go ahead, shoot me."

     Nayeon chuckled. "We also don't want a war, right? I'm really stubborn and I don't follow a peasant's orders." Nayeon went near him and points her gun on her head, "Why don't you shoot me? Here on my head." 

     "Don't-don't make me!" Wonpil stutters.

     "Drop your motherfucking gun!" Nayeon shouted. 

     The customers went out of the bar one by one. 

     "I am very possessive, Wonwoo. Very, very possessive." Nayeon said.

     "I saw that girl first before you, Im Nayeon! She's mine! You don't even have your mafia's collar around her damn neck!"

     Nayeon threw her gun to Crystal. "Of course, she doesn't wear the mafia's collar." 

     Wonwoo smiled, "Then hand her over toー" 

     Wonwoo did not finish his sentence when Nayeon pulled Jeongyeon close and gave her a kiss. Nayeon and Jeongyeon's tongue touched and the smaking of their lips, their kiss, are very arousing. Nayeon broke the kiss and faced Wonwoo with a smile. Jeongyeon's body went week and Nayeon served herself as her support. Nayeon opens her phone and showed Wonwoo a picture where Nayeon is kissing Jeongyeon. 

     Nayeon kissed Jeongyeon's cheek, " _Because this girl is under my possession._ "

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! It's your Trashy-Authornim. So this is my second 2yeon fanfiction and I do hope you will like this. Please excuse my grammar and typos; English is not my main language. I'm starting to transfer my fanfics from AFF here in A03 since I noticed that some of my readers don't usually read in AFF and prefers to read ffs here, so I decided to transfer them so that the other can read. Once again, I hope you like this story.


End file.
